I Want A Mommy!
by TheStrong1
Summary: Summary: MOBWARD! DADWARD! 34 year old Edward Cullen is the head of the Cullen Family, he's deadly, he's charming, and he's a single father with a small boy who's greatest wish it to have a Mom. 21 year old Isabella is sweet, maternal, loving and good natured. When the Cullen boys crash into her world, she finds her lonely simple life is never going to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I want a Mommy!**

******Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter One**

* * *

"He's a sullen, gloomy child, to be frank," Mrs. Smith said, with a grim frown upon her face as she stared down at Mr. Cullen. Unknown to her, he was one of the most dangerous men in the city.

"I see," Edward said smoothly, glancing back through the double-paned window at his son who wasn't interacting with the other children. "How can this be fixed?" he demanded sharply.

"He's lonely and depressed. To be rather honest, no child his age should be so well behaved," Mrs. Smith snapped. "There isn't much we can do for him. Normally, I'd suggest an active social circle–play dates, karate classes–but I've read he already has all of those things. My educated guess is the root of the problem lies at home."

"I see," Edward snapped, rubbing his chin for a moment. "We'll be leaving now. Antonio, warm the car," Edward ordered coolly, surprising the concerned teacher with his nonchalant attitude.

"Mr. Cullen, maybe he should be on some medication for his depression." The head child psychologist in Seattle suggested a bit more timidly. This coming from a man whom Edward hadn't been bothered enough to even learn his name.

"No! No one will be medicating my child. Mrs. Smith says the root lies at home. I shall uncover what concerns my child at home then," Edward snapped. His green eyes flashing coldly toward the cowering psychologist.

Mrs. Smith stepped forward, after watching all of her superiors and the states' two best child psychologists tremble and shudder around the pleasant-looking man. "You seem to be a very powerful and busy man, Mr. Cullen. EJ's file does state he's being raised by you alone. I noted three different nannies in the last five months I've been teaching him. I was just wondering, how much one-on-one time you personally allotted to him?"

Edward's face grew tense. "I assure you, Ma'am, that I spend adequate amounts of time with my child."

"I'm sure you do," she muttered, earning herself a sharp glare from her boss, as he closed the door to the room.

"Let's go EJ," Edward called stiffly.

"Dad," the surprised boy said, smiling for the first time since being placed in the school's observation room for the counselors. "What are you doing at my school?" he asked excitedly before his tiny face fell. Worry replaced his previous joy. "Is something bad happening?"

"No, I just thought we'd go for pizza," Edward said. His heart twisting, as the worry disappeared from his son's face, but the smile didn't return. Speculation and distrust were written all across the boy's face.

"Okay, I need to get my pack-pack," EJ said softly, leading Edward down the hallway towards his classroom.

"It's _backpack_," Edward corrected gently.

EJ didn't grace his father with a verbal response just a simple shrug of the shoulders. He collected his backpack, his lunch box and coat without instruction. He stood awkwardly next to his father. He wanted to reach out and grab his father's hand, but he was informed repeatedly by nannies that he wasn't a baby. Therefore, he didn't need to partake in such juvenile behavior. He might be five, but he knew his Daddy, Granddaddy and his Uncle did dangerous work.

"Mr. Cullen—Mr. Cullen ... here, these might give you some insight," Mrs. Smith said, hurriedly handing him EJ's diary and artwork he was required to do with the school therapist. "I'm not supposed to give you these, but I don't really understand why. If it were any other student, we'd show their parents. It's frustrating really how my coworkers are acting. Anyway, EJ, I'll see you tomorrow; have a nice time with your daddy, okay?" she rambled nervously.

Edward nodded slightly. He had made a good choice by picking Mrs. Smith. She led such a normal, mild life. She wasn't aware of who or what he was, just that he was EJ's father and a rich businessman. Things like the mafia, thugs, gangs, to her were something for the movies and hardly filtered into her everyday world.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," Edward said flashing her a charming smile. "Don't worry about your job. You still have it. I assure you."

She gave him a relieved, bewildered smile. In the end she shook her head, money talked and Mr. Cullen most definitely had that, so of course her job was safe.

Seconds after clicking himself into his child seat, EJ stuck his headphones on before starting up his iPad. Edward slid in next to him and opened the file, as Antonio drove them towards their favorite pizzeria. The file contained pictures drawn of a mysterious woman. A family picture of him and EJ, and again a woman. One page on the top asked: what do you want more than anything in the world … a single word filled the page–_MOMMY_. Another was: what would you like Santa Claus to bring you? _I want a mommy_, was the response.

"Son," Edward said once they were settled in the back corner of the pizzeria. Antonio, Marcus, and Jimmy stood around them remaining distant and professional.

"Yes, Dad," EJ said, while slowly slipping his headphones off. "I didn't do anything to Nanny Jane."

"I didn't say you did, now did I?" Edward asked amused, wondering what kind of trouble EJ had caused his newest Nanny making him blurt out such revealing words.

"No," EJ pouted, but not willing to reveal anything.

Edward set the pictures down on the table, "What are these about?"

"I want a Mommy," EJ said simply, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"I don't understand. You have me?" Edward said, only to receive a pointedly blank stare in return. "Okay, better question, why do you want a mother?"

"I just want one. Jamie has one, and Aunt Alice is Tanner's Mommy. A Mommy loves you, no matter what. And they keep you safe, and they're pretty and smell nice. They hug and kiss your _ouches_. They tuck you in and check under the bed, even if it's silly," EJ said in a low voice.

"I tuck you in," Edward retorted.

"Sometimes," EJ said shortly.

"I love you; I keep you safe."

"You're a Daddy, it's your job, and I guess ..."

"I pay Marcus to keep you safe," Edward said, trying to reason with his stubborn son.

"You just don't understand," EJ said, slowly shaking his head, his face falling. All hope of making his father understand was gone.

Edward's resolve broke, as he looked over his boy. His long hours, his sudden business meetings, the stress and the worry of his life was showing in his son. As a child he had had his mother. Esme sheltered him from this life, until he was older, in his teens. Nannies weren't paid to love your child or to shelter them. No matter the price tag, they couldn't fill the void that he was leaving in his son's' life. Maybe his son was right. Maybe he did need a mother. The trick question was, did Edward need, or even want a wife?

...

The next few months Edward's mother partook in a wife search, which went by fruitlessly. Not one woman met his standards, background checks or his mother's approval. There had been: Madison, Zoey, Adrianna and Sophia, none panned out.

"Get back here," Edward called after his bolting child, as EJ darted to the swing set. Marcus moved quickly, keeping up easily with the child. He was used to shadowing and occasionally caring for EJ. "EJ, watch out," Edward hollered seconds before his son stumbled over a woman reading against a tree.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, kneeling quickly before the child, inspecting the crying boy. "Shh, now, are you hurt?" she repeated her question gently.

"No. No, ma'am," EJ whispered with his chin quivering.

"Edward Anthony Cullen the Second," Marcus snapped gently. "Apologize."

Bella winced at the harsh tone directed at the small boy with the soulful green eyes. "I'm sorry for running into you."

"It's okay, Edward," Bella said gently, brushing an auburn lock behind his ear. Edward stood back watching the woman critically, but all he could read was genuine concern for his child. There seemed to be no hidden agenda in her posture, just pure, honest concern.

"Call me EJ," he insisted, with a smile that was a carbon copy of his father's.

"EJ it is then," Bella said smiling, shaking hands with the small boy. "I'm ..." she was cut off rudely by Marcus, who began talking to Edward as he moved toward them.

"Mr. Edward, he was just a few milliseconds too fast for me to catch, sir," Marcus said, directing the conversation to Edward who had joined the scene. "EJ here tripped over ..."

"Bella," Bella said, smiling brightly up at Edward reassuringly. "EJ here has made a charming introduction."

"I can see that," Edward said lightly, his phone interrupting the moment. With a click of his fingers signaling Marcus to watch EJ, he stepped away to answer his phone. "Emmett, what's the problem?"

Bella watched as EJ's face crumpled, as he observed his father pacing nearby at a picnic table. "EJ, do you want to know something funny?" Bella asked pulling EJ's attention away from his father. She continued when he nodded eagerly. "I've met some of my best friends in the whole wide world by crashing into them. So, this little meeting here was a sign. Do you want to be my friend?" Bella asked. Marcus's brow furrowed, but he made no motion to stop their interaction. He'd observe and if he felt anything was amiss, he'd put a stop to it. His lips twitched at EJ's eager agreement to Bella's proposal.

"Want to swing with me?" EJ asked her quietly, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "My dad was 'upposed to push me, but ya know, plans change."

"I'd like that a lot," Bella said, tucking her digital reader away in her bag. There was something about this small, seemly sweet, little boy that made her want to protect him, even if only for the little while his father was distracted by the phone.

The swings were just a couple feet away and they were under Marcus's watchful gaze, as Bella helped him adjust to the seat and began to lightly push him. After a long while EJ decided he'd rather hang upside down on the jungle gym. Bella quickly helped him down and said her goodbyes while gathering up her bag from the ground.

"Thanks for that," Edward said, thanking the strange woman who had been so kind to his son. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella," she said offering the good-looking father an endearing smile and her hand. Her breath caught in her throat as their hands connected with the other's.

"So, Isabella, why are you in the park on this surprisingly warm day? I don't see you fawning over any children of your own," Edward stated, scanning the area for a child that resembled the woman next to him.

"I was reading, studying," Bella said, pulling her tablet from her bag and flashing it at Edward. "Days like today are too rare to spend indoors."

"Agreed," Edward stated with a firm nod. They chatted easily with each other, for a little while. Edward allowed himself to relax and enjoy her company. She was gorgeous in a way that he wasn't used to. Bella was seemingly a down-to-earth, simple, yet still beautiful kind of woman. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, tight fitting, well-worn jeans, converse sneakers and a tight, long-sleeved navy shirt. She was beautiful yet casual.

"It was very nice meeting you, Edward Cullen. I'll see you around EJ," Bella called waving at the upside down boy, as she left the park.

"Damn... she was smokin'," Emmett said coming to stand next to his brother. "Are you going to hit that?" Edward turned his eyes from Bella's ass to Emmett with a scowl across his face. "Sorry Bro, but you really need to get l-a-i-d."

"My sexual conquests or lack thereof, is not your concern as much as you think it is," Edward said icily.

"What the fuck ever man," Emmett said with a booming laugh, not one to be intimidated by Edward. "Tell me you at least got her name?"

"Isabella Swan," Edward said giving his brother a knowing smirk.

"Do you want Jasper and Jenks to look into her?" Emmett said seriously all the warmth leaving him. He was known for being a goofball, but Emmett was a soldier and he took the wellbeing of his family seriously. He had never forgiven himself for his rookie mistake that had ended with Edward taking a bullet for him a few years back.

"Yes, I want the file on my desk by tomorrow night," Edward said shortly. "Now, why don't you go surprise your nephew. Are you sure you and Rose can handle him for the night?"

"We'll be fine. I can't believe I'm sitting out of your meeting with the Chinese," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Yes... well, Chia is going to be there. He's still angry with you for sleeping with his youngest daughter," Edward said with a frown, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth. His baby brother's antics have always brought him amusement.

"Ah... Addie, good memories," Emmett said with a cocky smile before his face hardened. "You'd think the old dick would get over it already; it's been almost five years."

"He's not going to just forget about it, Emmett, he walked in on you screwing his precious, his youngest, and to top it all off, his favorite daughter. He did put a bullet in your ass for it. So, I suggest you play _Guess Who_ with EJ and enjoy your night off," Edward said stiffly.

"EJ, over here," Edward yelled motioning for his son to come to him.

"Uncle Em, you're here," EJ said high fiving his Uncle before being lifted in the air and tossed above Emmett's head.

"Hey, pal? You want to spend the night at my place? Rose is making your favorite– spaghetti pie," Emmett said placing the child easily on his hip.

"Sounds fun; Dad has to work, doesn't he?" EJ said, his face remaining neutral, but Edward could read the disappointment written across it.

"I do, but I'll pick you up first thing in the morning, so be ready by seven. Okay, bud?" Edward said hugging him tightly before turning him back over to Emmett.

"If you say so," EJ said with a tight smile. "I love you."

"You, too, son," Edward said ruffling EJ's hair before walking away. Yes ... yes, his son really did need a mother, and now he had an idea of someone who just might fit the bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Emmett," Edward snapped from his office signaling his younger brother to join him.

"Yes, Boss," Emmett said seriously, so unlike the man he was at home.

"I thought I requested Isabella Swan's file to be on my desk last night?" Edward asked, his mood foul. He might have been more tolerant if he hadn't awakened today to what seemed like a shit-storm in motion. He briefly wondered why problems couldn't occur in single intervals, instead of what seemed like a massive pile-up. The one thing he was looking forward to today was nowhere to be found, and it was already well into the afternoon.

"I told Jasper myself," Emmett said shaking his head confused, blinking for a moment at Edward before nodding and muttering an "oh," making his brother's lips twitch in amusement. "I'll go fetch Jasper."

Edward took a moment to breathe and relax as he overlooked his city–Seattle, from his well-appointed office.

"Jenks is headed here now," Jasper said, his childhood southern accent had been worn down from years of living in Seattle, yet it was still faintly present. "There wasn't much to go on, so I had him follow her for the past thirty hours." He finished taking Emmett's lead and sat in one of Edward's soft business chairs.

"Very good," Edward muttered sourly.

"Is that all?" Emmett asked.

"No. Grant from Seattle PD stopped by this morning," Edward said pausing, as he opened the file containing photos of four different beautiful women who'd been beaten. He shoved the evidence across his desk angrily towards Jasper. "Apparently, in the past two weeks, four patrons of Aqua have been followed home and left raped and violently beaten. This doesn't happen; not in my city, and goddamnit, not on my turf, especially not at my fucking night club. I want this stopped, finished, ended NOW."

Jasper nodded sharply shooting a worried glance at Emmett whose jaw was clenched; his eyes flashing coldly. "Understood," Emmett barked cracking his knuckles. Edward knew this would hit Emmett hard, this was too close and too personal to him. "Priority one," Emmett said, clearly stating that finding the sick, twisted fuck hurting these young women—who were just going out to have a good time at a club—was now his primary goal for the near future.

Edward eyed him critically before agreeing with a, "very well." Edward turned his attention back to Jasper.

"Jasper, we're in need of a new manager for Aqua. Tristan is being demoted down to bar back for not bringing this issue to us from the get-go." There was a brief pause in the room while Edward poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Chia, would like for us to be the go-between with their interactions with the Irish."

"What's in it for us?" Jasper drawled.

"Gold," Edward answered. "Mostly, it will better our relationship with the Chinese, but we'll have to spend a few days in London."

"Sounds fine," Jasper and Emmett said with a shrugs.

"Uley and I met last night. Apparently, there is a new crew of young thugs trying to push drugs into the west high schools and middle schools. I've ordered his boys to shut it down. I gave him two weeks to put it out or we are stepping in," Edward said coolly. "Also, Jasper, you can happily tell my sister that I'm keeping the Cullen Scholarship, but it's the girls' responsibility."

"Thank you," Jasper said, flashing Edward a relieved smile knowing his wife would be excited.

"O'Riley is behind a month; I want his payment by the end of the week. We also need to get Hatfield to be elected; I do not want the tight ass, bible basher anywhere close to being elected. Lastly, have you both decided if you are going to go in with me on the Emerald Palace?" Edward asked setting his empty glass down.

"What the hell... you've been right so far about propelling the family into more legit businesses. The bars, night clubs, real estate, porn have all been profitable so far," Emmett said wiggling his eyebrow at the last word.

"I've had your back since the moment you proposed the opening of 'Ryan's to Carlisle. I stood strong never losing faith through that shit-storm. I've been with you since you told me your dream of opening a casino when we were just teens," Jasper said mentioning the first bar Edward had opened on his twenty-first birthday.

"All right then," Edward said, pleased while opening his computer and silently dismissing them. "Send Jenks in," he ordered, not looking up as Jasper made his way toward the door.

"Mr. Cullen," Jason Jenks said, shifting nervously on his feet standing between the two comfortable chairs unwilling to take a chair until directed.

"The file," Edward snapped.

"Right here, sir," Jenks said, hastily handing over the ordinary yellow file filled with photos, bank documents, a copy of a tax return and birth certificate, a full background check on her family, a class roster, and cell phone records.

"You broke into her house?" Edward snarled, eyes flashing as he glanced through the pictures.

"No-no-no, sir, Jasper did." Jenks stuttered terrified. Edward was instantly pleased that Jasper had insisted on doing that himself as he tracked the girl around Seattle. He sat back relieved; there was something about this girl, this woman that pulled him in, consumed him, he needed to know more.

"I don't feel like reading this right now. Tell me your assessment," Edward commanded leaning back in his chair, his eyes drifting over a beautiful photo of her curled up on her sofa, a sofa that seemed to be from the 70s.

"Her father was the police chief in Forks, Washington for fifteen years until his death four years back. Her mother is married to a young baseball player. It appears they have been estranged for some time. She lives in an apartment," Jenks snorted as he said the last word before continuing.

"In reality, the apartment is nothing more than a small room that is little more than a hovel; her lease states she's lived there for almost four years. It's in a shady part of town. She seems to be hard working; she has two jobs, one as a night stocker at a local corner market, and the other as a dishwasher at small diner called _Rosie's_. She appears to be intelligent, she's holding up a 3.9 grade point average, and her apartment has built-in bookshelves crammed full of second-hand books. She's had the same phone plan for years, travels by bus, and has no social life that I can dig up," he rambled flicking through his notepad.

"More," Edward demanded.

"She shops regularly at Safeway spending no more than fifty bucks a week; her biggest splurges this year have been her tablet reader and online books," Jenks said.

"She eats at Al's Pizzeria regularly as well as Subway."

"Personality?" Edward snapped impatiently.

"She appears to be generally very kind and calm. There doesn't seem to be any negative motives at all, sir. Honestly, she seems like a very good girl," Jenks risked saying, obviously scared for the girl's life.

"Relax, Jenks," Edward spat, before picking up the file. "You can pick up your pay at the front desk. I'll call down and have it ready for you," Edward said, picking up his phone and speaking quickly into it before clicking it back down, immersing himself in the file in front of him. The pictures of her stirred emotions in him he didn't quite trust, emotions that made him want to make fast, irrational decisions, emotions that had him already drawing up a contract. She was going to be his… 'his wife, mother to his child.' He mentally added in a rush, correcting his dark thoughts. He was going to pull her out of her fleapit of an apartment and into riches.

"Antonio, the car," Edward snapped into his cell phone, alerting his driver and head security guard of his plans as he swiftly moved to shut down his office for the night.

"Jasper, alert Alice to pick up EJ," Edward ordered sticking his face into his best friend's office. "Tell my mother that I'll be missing dinner."

"Sure thing, boss," Jasper said surprised at Edward's early departure. He watched his best friend, his brother-in-law walk away talking into his cell phone.

Edward stepped out of the Dean's office. It was nice to be in so many pockets, pockets that if you call them and demand their attention, they give you the time, no matter how it fucks with their day or night. "Mr. Cullen, I don't know what inspired your sudden interest in our little university, but on behalf of all of us here at SU, we're grateful and excited about your donation." The Dean said courteously shaking Edward's hand outside the university, while Edward scanned the crowd for Bella knowing she should be exiting the double doors across the street in building C.

"Excuse me, Mr. Devon, but I see a friend, I must go," Edward said motioning toward Bella, who had stopped walking and was gawking in the middle of the sidewalk, at the handsome man she had met at the park days before.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said strolling up to her, his most dazzling smile blazing. "You're looking stunning today," he flirted casually testing the waters.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked barely refraining from stuttering as she spoke to him, while his gaze ran up and down her body taking in her mismatched converse, university sweatshirt and so-tight-they-should-be-illegal jeans.

"I was finishing up my business meeting with the Dean," Edward said motioning to the older man across the street, who was watching the scene before him with a slightly puzzled expression. "You're my excuse, for getting away from the old windbag," he said grinning when she chuckled softly. "Quickly now, hug me before he gets suspicious," he encouraged, pleasantly surprised when she actually stepped forward and hugged him. He stilled, breathing in her scent, she smelled faintly like vanilla and fresh cut grass. He smirked softly, she had been lounging outside again today. The mental image left him aroused and alert. She pulled back pleased; he smelled…the only words she could come up with were expensive and manly.

"Would you mind walking with me?" he whispered.

"Sure," she agreed easily. She wanted to spend more time with the man she had spent the weekend thinking and dreaming about.

"So, were you born and raised in Seattle, or are you just here for University?" Edward asked, handing Bella one of the warm coffees he'd purchased for them.

"I'm originally from Forks, Washington, a small town a few hours from here," Bella said before turning the question around on Edward. "You?"

"Born and bred, two generations back or so. I did spend a few years in an uptight boarding school in Washington, D.C., when I was a teenager. I graduated quickly so my parents slapped my ass into university. I moved home when I was nineteen, closing in on twenty," Edward said opening up slightly to the brown-eyed beauty before him.

"Sounds a little lonely," Bella said warmly.

"It wasn't, I assure you. My parents paid for Jasper's tuition as well. I wouldn't have agreed to go without him," he said sternly.

"That's good," she murmured softly.

Bella couldn't breathe as Edward looked her over with such intensity, she waited quietly for him to speak again; she could tell something was brewing in his mind. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind, Isabella Swan. I'm not a man that allows himself to be distracted. So, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me on a date this evening, I'd enjoy getting to know you." Bella blushed scarlet, never one to believe that a man of Edward Cullen's status would be interested in her. Yet this time, this time she feared she was going to believe him and jump in, headfirst, eyes closed, and fingers crossed.

"Sure," she said trying not to second guess herself.

"Anything you don't eat?" Edward asked, used to women having some bizarre eating habits or preferences.

"Mushrooms," she said wrinkling her nose at the thought of the nasty fungus.

"Favorites?" he asked, raising an eyebrow amused at her distaste for mushrooms.

"Philly cheese steak with sweet potato fries," she answered causing Edward to stop walking and look at her. "What?" she asked before shaking her head and muttering "some women do like to eat, pretty boy," she teased playfully.

"Cheese steaks it is then," Edward said motioning for Antonio to open the car door.

"How's EJ doing?" Bella asked as they pulled into the hole-in-the-wall diner that Bella had insisted served the best sandwiches.

"He's doing well, trying to run off another nanny, but otherwise good," Edward said, not used to women asking after his child, and or so sincerely asking about him. He debated mentally with himself if he should pull out the documents with the agreements right then. With years of practice he ignored the insistent voice demanding him to do it.

"So what do you do, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked sipping her water.

"I own and have inherited a variety of businesses with my brothers," Edward said. "A couple bars, a nightclub, things along that nature," he explained simply watering down the truth.

"Edward Cullen… Cullen…" Bella said her eyes widening slightly. "The Seattle Cullens? The library is named after your family," she squeaked. She blushed as she realized who truly sat across from her, smirking, his green eyes bright with enjoyment.

"The one and only," he stated simply.

"What do you want with me then?" she demanded softly.

"I'm a nobody—a no one—I don't understand."

"Oh no, Isabella Swan, you're going to be someone," Edward said slowly, his voice slipping from pleasant to cross at her self-doubt. His emotions swirling, intense as he snapped open his briefcase. "I'm a powerful and wealthy man, you do agree with that statement?"

Bella nodded hesitantly, her heart pounding in her chest. It was like she could feel her entire world, her life was about to change.

"I will admit I get what I want and I'm not used to hearing _no_. What I am about to offer you is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I will not make this same offer twice or to anyone else ever. Do you understand?" Edward asked seriously, his green eyes watching Bella's carefully.

"Yes," Bella said strongly.

"These documents right here are offering you the chance to be my wife," Edward said placing them in front of her.

"Don't freak out, listen to me," he demanded softly a mixture between exasperation and gentleness. "Are you listening?" he asked, giving her a minute to wrap her mind around his previous words, when she nodded slightly, eyes wide he continued. "It states your monthly allowance which is extravagantly fair, responsibilities, obligations and such," he said tapping the papers. "You can sign it or not on May 7th, a month from now. You have a month to decide, if you're willing to contemplate it."

"Responsibilities and obligations would be? Because I'm nobody's whore," Bella snapped gently, assuming the worst. It was the way she said 'whore,' the way her eyes saddened, but angered that made Edward note this ran deeper than a sudden worst assumption.

"Caring for my son, bedtime stories, karate classes, and homework help. Only sign this if you believe you can love EJ like your own. Occasionally, I might ask you attend an event with me. In no way would you be a 'whore'," Edward explained as calmly as possible. "I would like a _yes _or _no _right now, if you're willing to give this offer a chance." He added the last part as an afterthought.

Bella stared at him stunned. "I don't know," she whispered, as her mind conjured up images of the little boy, who she had felt so protective of at the park. Hadn't she earlier that day decided to jump head first without much thought, believing a guy like Edward would want her. "I'll do it, at least I'll think about it," Bella said undoubtedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Bella spent the next four day mulling over Edward's offer and the contract. It was unquestionably a once and a life time opportunity- that was absolutely true. The money itself was enough to make a greedy person pounce but Bella wasn't a materialistic person. Reading through the contract once again, she sighed and let it fall upon her table, next to her notepad full of questions and concerns.

_*__What would my place in Edward's life? Would I be viewed as an object? A thing, accessory?_

_*****__If not for sex, but for appearances. How long am I to remain married?_

_*****__What kind of man proposes marriage to a stranger?_

_*****__Why didn't he just offer me a nanny job? If his main concern is for his son._

_*****__Could I have a future with him? Did he even want a future? What about children? My education?_

Her eyes wondered over to the business card Edward had handed her; on the back was his personal e-mail, cell phone and extension number to his personal secretary. Deciding she didn't actually want to talk to him on the phone, she texted him. _'We need to talk, preferably in person. – Bella.'_

_'Come to the office._' was Edward's reply a few minutes later, not ten seconds later came another message. _'Antonio will be outside waiting for you in twenty minutes.'_

Bella took a minute, along with a glass of wine to collect her nerves before getting ready. She straightened her hair, applied a bit of makeup, slipped on a casual three quarter length sleeved black dress and as she pulled on her heels, she spotted Edward's luxury car pull up to the curb. "It's now or never," she muttered while she locked her front door.

"Hello Ms. Swan," Antonio greeted kindly.

"Hi Antonio, right?" she asked fairly sure. Antonio was the large serious man from the day at the park and when Edward had appeared in her life again, the day he offered the contract.

"Yes Ma'am," Antonio said as he opened the car's door for Bella to step in.

"How do you know my name?" Bella questioned after a few minutes of silence, when Antonio rolled to a stop at a red light.

"I'm Mr. Cullen's head of personal security. It's my job to know who you Ms. Swan." Antonio said kindly, but his piercing stare made Bella shrink back surprised.

"I see," Bella mumbled awkwardly, uncomfortable with the information. No doubt he knew more about her than she even knew herself. "How long have you been working for Edward?"

"I've been with the Cullen family over fifteen years now," he stated proudly. "You must be something special Ms. Swan. Edward has never sent me to protect or collect someone other than his son," Antonio said when he pulled her car door open for her.

"Thank you." She stared up at the largest building in Seattle, there had to be at least eighty floors. It was stylish and modern. She couldn't help but feel insignificant and small next to the large building.

"Follow me Ma'am," Antonio requested, leading her into the building and over to a private elevator. With a swipe of his card, they were skyrocketing upward. "76th floor," Antonio told her as the elevator door opened. Bella stepped out keeping her head high as several pairs of eyes turned and stared at her; following her all the way until she stepped into privacy of Edward's office.

"Bella," Edward said placing his telephone back in its cradle, his eyes running down her body focusing on her long legs.

"Edward," Bella smiled tightly, both of them glazing at the other not speaking for a short while.

"Well what is it?" Edward said leaning backwards.

"I would like some clarification on a few things?" Bella asked, setting the contract upon his desk.

"Which would be?" Edward asked stiffly.

"Why not just offer me a nanny position?" Bella was frustrated not knowing how to start, so she just blurted out the first question that popped forward in her mind. "It would cost you financially so much less and honestly I'd love to have the job. EJ is a bright boy with a brilliant future ahead of him and yes I could see that after spending an hour at the park with him."

"Are you saying, no?" Edward asked dryly.

"No, I'm just confused." Bella said hotly, not knowing how to explain the connection she felt to him… the desires he awakened in her. "The contract is vague in areas and crystal clear in others. I want it straightened out, because I want to understand. I'm not changing the course of my life without knowing what I'm getting into."

"What isn't clear?" Edward asked, pinching his fingers together.

"Why marriage? If not for sex, then why?" Bella said folding her arms crossly. "The contract you laid out before me was nothing more than an extravagant nanny job with the entanglement of a marriage to you; it didn't even say how long the marriage is supposed to last."

"Sixteen years," Edward said answering her last question, trying to think of the best way to explain his actions. There was a silent inner voice warning him that she wouldn't tolerate anything less than the truth. "My son needs a mother, not a nanny. He wants a mother," Edward admitted reluctantly his words taking on a bitter tone. "Somehow he reined my parents into this idea and somewhere along the road, me too. I searched for months; every time backing out when it came down to decision time. That was until my father strapped a stipulation onto my current position. I want you to know I could ignore his request. I'm a very wealthy man on my own right. Yet I've spent too many years and taken too many risk to lose my rightful place."

"Then why me and not someone more accustomed to your lifestyle? I'm sure there are women that would kill to be with you," Bella asked but her cheeks flushed with concern, her eyes wide and begging Edward to be truthful with her.

"I knew you were right the moment I saw you in the park, kneeling next to EJ.," Edward said stiffly. "You were a breath of fresh air, I wanted you," he said softly against her ear as he passed her by to grab a drink from the mini bar. Bella's breath got caught in her throat, arms goose-bumping at his near presence.

Bella pushed down the fear, the bubble of negative emotions that her next question brought her. "Would this marriage have a chance to be romantic, or am I supposed turn a blind eye?" she questioned bluntly, watching Edward's eyes carefully as they narrowed angry at her softly put accusation.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wanted another woman to warm my bed." Bella eyes widened at Edward possessive words.

"I thought you said this marriage wasn't about sex?" Bella squeaked.

"I said that you would be in no way a whore." Edward set his glass down. "I want you as my wife Isabella. You are not obligated to have sex with me, but at some point, I do foresee us in a marital bed." Bella blushed at his serious words.

"Then why not date me instead of handing me marriage proposal? Seriously, what kind of man does that on a first date?" Bella huffed but her eyes were lighter and her tone sounded teasing.

With a charming smile Edward said, "I'm not letting you slip out of my grasp. Isabella Swan, I can offer you the world and all you have to do is accept."

"As much as I want to say yes Edward, I think we should get to know each other first. I suggest we wait six months, and date before we rush to the altar." Bella was firm; her pleading eyes met Edward's intense green ones.

"I'll think about it," Edward said shortly. He turned sharply slipping his hand into his coat jacket as his office door opened unexpectedly. Edward's hand dropped to his side when his parents stepped into the room unannounced along with his son.

"Bella," EJ squealed letting go of his grandmother's hand and bolting toward his friend.

"EJ, how've you been?" Bella said picking the boy up and twirling him around, causing the usually serious little boy to giggle

"Dad's taking me to the Zoo," EJ said, happiness coloring his tone until he glanced over to his dad who winced.

"EJ," Edward shook his head, his heart clenching knowing he was once again going to be a letdown his boy. "I still have some work to do."

EJ nodded and it made Bella's stomach twist. There were no temper tantrums and no tears; just a quiet brooding acceptance. "I'm not working at all on Sunday. I promise," Edward smiled in a feeble attempt to make up for his son's letdown.

EJ looked skeptical but he pushed a smile on his face when Edward continued. "We'll go then, I swear and Bella can join us."

"Will you?" EJ asked excitedly. "Please." Bella knew she should be worried at how her heart and emotions failed her when she looked into those pleading green eyes.

"I'd love to go as long as there's going to be ice-cream involved," Bella bargained, enjoying how EJ's eyes widened in excitement.

"Can we get ice-cream too daddy?" EJ said turn to his father with a wide smile. Edward couldn't remember the last time his son smiled so brightly at him.

"If the lady insists," Edward agreed.

"Yes, yes. The lady does insist." Bella's playfulness was even more evident as she winked at the little boy who in return squealed from excitement. She looked at her watch and realized that it was time to go. "EJ I have to go to school, okay? I'll see you Sunday."

"How many days is that?" EJ demanded eagerly.

"Two…You go to bed tonight, then play all day tomorrow, go to bed again and the next day after that, I'll see you." Bella explained simply.

"Okay, bye Bella." EJ said softly followed by his father's 'I'll talk to you later,' Edward grinned at her. Bella turned and gave his parents kind nods before exiting the room.

"Who was that?" his mother demanded stiffly. She knew she wasn't among the many women that were acceptable to date his son.

"Her name is Bella. She's a friend of EJ's and mine," Edward explained smoothly.

"She appears to be quite young," Esme said imprudently.

"It's none of your concern," Edward snapped. EJ bolted out the office no doubt going to look for one of his uncles or to the back office that was used as a lounge area. Marcus would watch over him. "I decide with whom I spend my personal time." Edward stated coolly before turning to his father, "Dad what brings you here?"

"Garry McNay called me asking for an extension for his son-in-law debt," Carlisle said not bothered by his son sudden sour mood. "He's been a friend of the family son for over thirty years."

"No," Edward barked coldly. "These old as fuck acquaintances of yours think they can borrow my money and because of their connection to you, then assume they can fuck around with me. I don't know why they can't borrow money from a regular bank and frankly I don't care. Jarrod Donavan borrowed seventy thousand dollars to start up his own fix-it repair, second hand electronic shop. I gave him twenty months to get grounded; his business has been a success. He should have been able to pay me back twice by now, with the revenue he's bringing in."

"I apologize my son, Garry spun a pitiful tale, lying bastard." Carlisle ground out, proud of his son who was tough as nails. His son, who had defied him, and taken his childhood savings and opened a bar, which grew quickly into a franchise of seven bars, then he took those profits and opened a nightclub, flipped the profits again bought a hotel and invested in a porn company. Carlisle guessed that Edward brought in more legit money than they ever did illegally, though not all their current earnings were aboveboard. Nor did Edward work completely inside of the law when it came to running this city; he was feared, respected, and he got the job done.

"You'll come to dinner tonight?" Esme asked. "Emmett and Alice will be there."

"We'll try." Edward said. "I'm sure EJ will want to play with Tanner." Esme and Carlisle dismissed themselves when Edward's phone rang. He spent his next hours bombarded with information on different clients, thinking about Bella's request, going over the finical numbers for his businesses for the month. All the while EJ played quietly in his father office, entertaining himself with his iPad and the numerous puzzles and books his father's secretary kept around for him. Every once in a while, Edward would glance up and make short conversations with his child in between various phone calls.

"Let's head out EJ, Antonio is waiting for us." Edward said holding his hand out to his child who took it happily; thrilled his father had offered him his hand.

Edward remained mostly silent, enjoying being surrounded by his family. He watched as Tanner brought EJ out of his shell with adventurous imaginative games of pretending to be cowboys and pirates. He thought of Bella and contemplated her offer. 'She has balls' he admitted to himself and smiled lightly. The extension she demanded and her questions concerning the marriage 'proposal' were solid. That meeting was another plus for him to know that his decision was the right one. Bella wasn't like the power hungry, pretentious whores that tried to worm their way into his life. He was pulled from his musing when his mother tapped his shoulder.

"It's nice to have you here Edward," Esme said sweetly, drawling a smile out of her normally tense and troubled son. "Now about that girl at your office, Bella," she stated, watching his smile shifting into a tense frown. "I know she's beautiful, but she's young Edward, hardly more than a child and she's still in school."

"Mother," Edward growled warningly. "She's a university student."

"Don't mother me boy," she snapped gently not bothered by his icily tone. "EJ is getting attached and quickly to this Bella and children shouldn't be raised by children Edward. You need to find a more suitable woman to raise him."

"Mother you're not to interfere with my decision. I let you push me into multiple _suitable_ women this past year and not one of them were." Edward said coolly leveling his mother with an annoyed stare. "EJ and I enjoy Bella's company and if I want to see where this goes, then it's my decision."

"Edward," Esme gasped.

"Don't mom," Edward said softly. "I'm done discussing this with you. EJ and I will head home now."

The ride home was spent in silence as EJ struggled to keep his eyes open and by the time the car turned into their driveway, he was asleep. After tucking his sleeping child into bed Edward headed toward his office. The other rooms in the house had always felt too big, too empty to relax in after EJ was in bed. He took a moment to calm into his chair and gather his thoughts before he picked up the phone and dialed Isabella's number.

"Hello Edward," her soft voice greeted him. Surprisingly it aroused him.

"I gave your stipulations some thought and I'd like to propose my own counter offer," Edward said while his eyes drifted to the window and the vast backyard.

Bella lips twitched. Only Edward could make a wedding conversation sound like a business meeting, even if it was. "And?" she asked.

"I suggest we start dating; get to know each other for three months and during the three months trial, we will decide whether and not to continue the relationship. If we decide to move forward we'll be engaged for a three to six month period. If, at any time, during those months you decide this engagement doesn't work out, you can bow out gracefully," Edward said confidently even though he was leaning forward in his chair and clicked his pen in and out anxiously.

The phone line remained silent for a long moment as Bella rolled his words around. His offer made her heart beat faster with excitement. "Okay, okay," Bella said. It was strange to begin a relationship and openly know where it was headed. "I can live with that. I do want the contract to remain open to changes, while we figure out all the kinks in it. I mean, I might discover something I'm not okay with and I won't be locked into something I'm not comfortable with." Bella said firmly. She might be young and naïve enough to consider jumping into a marriage with a man she hardly knew, but she didn't want to be trapped in it either.

"That's fine," Edward said compassionately. Her cautious nature made him proud. That was another plus because it meant that she would take seriously the role of EJ's mother. He might be a killer and ruthless, but he'd die to protect his family.

Edward turned the marriage conversation into a small generic talk for a while until he heard Bella yawn "I'll see you Sunday Bella," Edward said looking forward to the outing. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

EJ was bouncing on his heels at the entrance of the Seattle Zoo, his excited green eyes scanning the crowd for Bella. His father had his hand clutched tightly into his as he talked on his cell phone.

"And what did she do yesterday?" Edward asked into his phone, glancing down to look at his boy as he waited for an answer. Edward had to smile at how joyful and carefree his son was behaving. It was out of character for his normally serious child.

"She left her apartment around ten P.M. on Friday evening and went to work at the Corner Market. She worked for eight hours. Boss, she was lifting and moving heavy boxes throughout the night. She left the Market with two bags of groceries after her shift ended. She went home for about thirty minutes before rushing down the street. She ran at least five blocks until she arrived at a diner, where she washed dishes until three in the afternoon. She made her way home slowly, climbed the stairs, then reemerged a little later with a sack of laundry and headed over to the laundry mat. Boss, she dozed off, she slept on and off while doing her laundry it was fucking insane. Then she went home, bundled up and went to bed by nine." Andrew said finished with his report. He had jumped at the chance to prove himself to the family; He'd protect Isabella Swan with his life.

"Thank you Andrew," Edward said. "Take today off, she'll be with me."

"Sure thing Boss." Andrew said.

Edward snapped his phone shut as Bella walked towards them. She was dressed in a simple classy sundress and inexpensive flip-flops. Fuck, how Edward loved the view of her long legs and bare shoulders. "Bella!" EJ squealed, letting loose of his father's hand the moment Bella offered him hers.

"So what's your favorite type of animal?" Bella asked, looking down at EJreturning his smile. Edward winced, funny how a stranger thought to ask such a simple question, a question he was curious to hear the answer too.

"I love Dinosaurs. X-especially the giant-a-tosaurus, it's the biggest meat eater ever found. It's even bigger than a T-Rex." EJgushed excitedly.

"I'm rather found of the triceratops," Bella shot back, making EJ's eyes light up.

"Dad, what's yours?" EJ asked, causing Bella's eyes to shoot up to her future husband. Edward blinked, his eyes flashing towards Bella, who was giving him a look, a look telling him that he needed to answer and not redirect his sons question with another question.

"…. The Pteranodon," Edward said, pausing to come up with the name of a dinosaur. "Are you ready to go in now?" Edward asked, motioning to the entrance gates.

"Yes," EJ said, tugging Bella forward. Edward stared at Bella's other hand, that she was obviously offering for him to hold. He reached forward and grasped her hand with his. They looked like any other family at the zoo, minus the men shadowing them. It was a shock to Bella how they could forget about the men following them, guarding them. A few times she swore she saw a couple of people gasp or snap Edward's picture from afar. She grinned to herself, she didn't mind, she even enjoyed Edward's ever growing handsy nature. He'd wrap an arm around her as they walked, or pull her into him and point to an animal he wanted them to spot.

"Dad, can I feed the giraffe, please?" EJ begged, pulling Edward's attention away from Bella's who had been telling them that her favorite mammal was the giraffe.

"Come on Edward, it will be fun." Bella encouraged, following EJ up the stairs to the feeding deck. Edward made sure to follow behind Bella a few steps, enjoying the view and the subtle sway of her hips. "I've always wanted to feed one." She admitted to EJ who insisted she lift him up for a better view over the fence.

Neither EJ nor Bella noticed Edward slip the zookeeper a few hundred bucks and a promise of a future generous donation to clear out the feeding deck for thirty minutes. "You may pet them if you wish," the zookeeper spoke softly.

"Thank you," EJ squeaked, eagerly turning his green eyes on Bella, who giggled lightly, thrilled when her hand brushed over the giraffe. Edward watched Bella help EJ pet the long necked species.

"Antonio," Edward said turning toward his long time security guard. "take a few pictures." He requested, tossing his camera at Antonio.

"Sure thing boss." Antonio said, snapping a picture of Edward sneaking up on Bella who was tickling a laughing EJ as an Giraffe reached between them for the leafs in EJ hands.

Bella knew she should be worried at how at ease she was with EJ, at how much he had already wormed his way into her heart. "Anyone ready for lunch?" Edward asked them once they finally left the feeding deck.

"I am! I'm starved!" EJ announced rubbing his belly. "I am so hungry that those leaves were starting to look really yummy up there."

"You're starving huh," Bella gasped, playfully lifting him up and onto her back effortlessly. Edward couldn't help but feel a little smug at how right this felt, how right he had been about Bella. She was gorgeous; no she was fucking sex on legs but something much more than that. It was the way EJ and her took to each other so naturally. Like she was meant for them, for him. And goddamn, he couldn't stay focused! She looked amazing in that sundress, he couldn't help but imaging taking it off of her.

Edward stopped mid bite when he noticed EJ's smile slip from his face as Antonio stepped up to the table, phone out and held towards him. "Boss, it's important." It was the tone of his voice, that leaked cool ice and steel, that had Edward on alert as he reached for the phone and pressed it to his ear. "I'll be right back," Edward said before stepping away from the table.

Bella watched the color drain from Edward's face, his voice increasing, his language harsh and despicable as he hissed into his cell phone. EJ pushed his plate away dejectedly.

"He's not coming back ya know." EJ whispered to Bella, his eyes watering making her heart clench painfully.

Bella nodded somberly, having had the same feeling that their good time together had come abruptly to an end. "We can still have fun just you and me." Bella whispered back playfully. "We don't have to let these old boogies ruin our fun, now do we?"

"I've got to go," Edward said, stepping back to their table, while fishing out a hundred dollar bill and handing it over to Bella. "Take EJ to the gift shop, buy whatever EJ wants. Jimmy will watch over you until Marcus arrives with the Lexus. Bella I'd like for you to spend the day with EJ, his nanny has the day off and while Marcus is capable of watching him, I'm sure EJ prefers your company. I should be back to the house by nightfall. If I can salvage the day, we'll go to Aqua as planned."

Bella blinked up at him, for a moment there was something swirling in his eyes. Before she could place it, he smirked at her and pulled her into him, kissing her soundly on the mouth before walking briskly away followed closely by an alert Antonio.

"Let's go ma'am." Jimmy said, motioning toward the nearest exit. It was like someone flipped a switch with the guards, that's how quickly the change happened. They went from shadowing them to full out body guard mode.

With the cautious, nervous vibes everyone was throwing off in the past few minutes, Bella scooped EJ up in her arms protectively for the relatively short walk to the gift shop, where they were to wait for Marcus to arrive with the car. Bella watched as EJ picked out two different toys, one was a plastic dinosaur to go with his collection and another was a soft plush giraffe. "Giraffes are my favorite...umm, what'cha call it again?"

"Mammals… Mammals are normally four-legged land animals, but some mammals have adapted to live in the sea, like the whale." Bella explained.

"Giraffes are totally my favorite mammal too!" EJ said proudly. "The gorillas are really cool too. It's too bad we didn't get to see them." He ended with a whisper.

"We'll come back soon. The zoo not going anywhere. It's open year around rain or shine." Bella explained as they checked out.

"Marcus is here with the car, he's waiting out front." Jimmy said interrupting them. Bella wasn't sure what had happened to cause Edward to flee so suddenly earlier, she wasn't oblivious, the sudden change in Edward's guards demeanor she understood something was wrong, so she clutched EJ's hand and walked briskly to the waiting luxury car where Marcus was waiting with the backdoor open.

EJ's eyes drifted closed as they drove further away from the inner city of Seattle, out to the gated community where the mega rich built their multimillionaire dollar homes. Bella sucked in a breath as the car turned into a drive. It wasn't just a house; it was three stories, a goddamn mansion. It was modern, glass and stone. It was breathtaking. Manicured lawn, beautiful brick drive. Bella felt out of place until EJ, who had woke up when the car pulled to a stop, beamed up at her. "Wanna see my room?" he asked excitedly.

"I'd love too." Bella said, pleased she could keep a smile on the boy's face. Marcus led them into the home were an older though kind looking woman was standing and waiting for them.

"Miss Swan, this is Mrs. Goff, she's the homemaker, she cooks and cleans up after the Cullen boys." Marcus said, making introductions. "Elizabeth," Marcus said, turning towards Mrs. Goff, "Edward has been called away until this evening. You're still welcome to your day off, but would be paid time and half if you stuck around."

Bella noticed Mrs. Goff seemed unsure. Mrs. Goff was weary that Bella would be like the other women that have come and gone this past year. "If I can get a tour Mrs. Goff, EJ and I will be fine I assure you." Mrs. Goff raised a surprised eyebrow, never had any of Edwards women spoken so fondly of the young lad. Her nerves eased just by the smile across EJ's face.

"Marcus my baby girl is in town with my first grandbaby, I'll show Miss Swan around and then be on my way out." Mrs. Goff said, dismissing the security guard who nodded and opened, what at first glance appeared to be a closest door near the front door, but after a quick glance Bella realized was actually a room filled with monitors, it was shocking to say the least.

"That's the security office. Marcus, Jimmy, Andrew and Antonio will occasionally pop out of that door. Marcus and Antonio are permanent residents here along with Nanny Jesse, while Jimmy and Andrew, are currently part-time. In a few years, Mr. Edward will recommend them to another family in need of their assistance." She said, fondly pointing down the hall. "Now, down that way is my office, the kitchen, pantry and holiday storage. Right out that door is where I live above the garage. A mighty nice little apartment I have there." She explained, pointing down the hall were the door led outside. Bella could clearly see the large garage she was speaking of.

Bella and EJ followed Mrs. Goff as she gave Bella a skim over the kitchen, dining room, family room, den, and the reading nook that should be considered a library. Mrs. Goff also made sure to show her where to find the bathrooms. "Upstairs are EJ's rooms; his bedroom and playroom, I'll let him show you those. Edward's room, a couple guest rooms, and the upstairs bathrooms. The basement is mostly an entertainment area. Edward's cleared your access to the entire the house, though he has requested you stay out of his office."

"No problem," Bella smiled widely a little overwhelmed at the abnormally large house she was standing in.

"Also Miss Swan, at the end of the hall upstairs, across from Edward's room is a room with the door open. It's yours." Mrs. Goff said giving Bella a knowing smile. "Mr. Edward has had a handful of people in and out this week working on it. Now, I know and I'm one of the very few people that do know that you will soon to be running this home, not even Edward's family is aware of his plans as of yet. So please dear, make yourself comfortable." Bella blinked, startled by this information, but she managed a shaky smile.

"Now Miss Swan, I have a grandbaby to be seeing, so I'll leave you two be for now. Oh, and please Miss Swan, call me Elizabeth." She said seriously.

"If you'll call me Bella." Bella offered, having the sinking feeling that this is one woman whom she'd be growing close too if Edward and her go ahead with the contract.

"I will ma'am," Elizabeth said, excusing herself as EJ tugged her towards the staircase. "Do you want to see my room first or yours?" EJ asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yours, definitely yours." Bella said in a whispered breath, nowhere ready to see the room Edward had arranged for her just yet.

Bella was astonished, EJ's room, she was convinced came straight from the kid's pottery barn magazine, and it bothered her that everything was so tidy. The room had an almost untouched feeling. Almost like a child didn't live here, that he didn't find his sanctuary here. Bella's heart warmed when he placed his new stuffed Giraffe on top of his bed. His playroom would make any childcare center jealous. Overboard, was the word that came to Bella's mind as she stared into the large room filled to the brim with toys, most of the educational variety, board games, puzzles, blocks, art supplies, a race track, train table, anything a child could ever want was stuffed inside this large room.

"So what do you want to do?" Bella asked curiously, glancing down at the boy who would soon be her son. Her lonely heart fluttered at the word, at the realization.

"Wanna play candy land?" EJ asked pulling out the _Cars_ edition of the game. "You can be Miss Sally." He offered.

Three rounds of candy land, a game of chutes and ladders and two rounds of don't break the ice later the sky was beginning to darken. "Bella I'm hungry." EJ announced. Bella had learned all sorts of interesting things throughout the afternoon, most were about EJ, but a few things included Edward. Like how the pair of boys never drank white milk, that it was always chocolate. EJ informed her very seriously, that white milk was cook milk and chocolate milk was drink milk.

"Oh-okay," Bella said happy to finally be off the floor of the play room, the pair made their way into the kitchen. When EJ looked at her cautiously before blurting out, "You do know how to cook, right?"

Bella chuckled, "I can cook, so rest assured, I've been told I'm a very good cook. Now what would you like?"

"Umm I don't know. I don't really like anything," EJ said shrugging his shoulders, used to having to eat whatever Elizabeth or the Nanny placed in front of him.

"Okay, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and carrot sticks," Bella said rutting around the refrigerator.

"A what?" EJ asked his eyebrow rising curiously, as Bella sat the ingredients on the counter. Bella's heart almost stopped, but she quickly set to work making her childhood favorite sandwich for the clueless little boy.

"That was delicious," EJ stated pushing his plate away after consuming two sandwiches. "Can you tell Elizabeth about those, please?" EJ begged turning her to mush with his hopeful green eyes.

Bella snorted quietly to herself. "Come on Green Eyes," she teased pulling him from his chair. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Tomfuckery! That's what Edward had to put up with all afternoon. No one had any clue of who took a shot at Jasper outside of the downtown office. Just some hooded masked punk.

"You alright?" Edward asked, weary, he tried hard, so fucking hard to sway them away from all the illegal shit. The shit that could get them killed or arrested. They'd never get away from it completely. No, the Cullen's were in; too connected to ever just leave this world behind them.

"Fine man, stupid fucker, whoever did this." Jasper said, motioning to his injured knee. "I can guarantee he's a dead man walking. My only concern is for you, Boss. If you hadn't made quick arrangements to be gone today, this would have been you. My gut tells me whoever did this wasn't after my ass, because if he was he wouldn't have stopped with just a graze to my knee." Jasper said with a frown.

"I have my back covered," Edward said, lifting his button up to reveal the bullet proof vest Antonio insisted he wear until this shit-storm clears over. "We'll find out whoever did this and fuck his world up." Edward said grimly. No one inside the small room missed the cruel meaning behind Edward's words. "I'm going to head out Jasper." Edward said, shaking hands with his oldest friend and brother-in-law. "Stay with him Emmett." Edward ordered.

"Boss hold up," Jasper said, stopping Edward from leaving. "Baskov called, he wants us to move him and his little daughter out of Russia and set them up with a comfy bland life in Albany. The whole shebang."

"Sure," Baskov was a billionaire psychotic dickweed who had many enemies.

"He's only willing to deal with one of us three though; he doesn't want one of our men handling him." Jasper said grimly, hoping it didn't turn him off.

"How much is he offering to get him out of Russia." Edward asked.

"A million, he's in some pretty deep shit." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"I'll handle it." Edward said.

Edward walked into his house with Antonio. "We're headed to Aqua in an hour." Edward said briskly, letting Antonio know he wouldn't change his plans before they parted ways in the entryway.

Edward climbed the stairs. His breath caught in his fucking throat as he looked into EJ's room. It was a fucking sight to behold. Bella was asleep in the rocker, a book lying limply on her chest as EJ snored in his bed.

EJ opened his eyes as soon as Edward stepped into the room and made his way to wake Bella.

"Dad we got to keep her, she checked under the bed and everything," EJ whispered before drifting back to sleep.

"Bella," Edward nudged her gently, smiling as her beautiful golden brown eyes opened. "Hi."

"Your back," Bella said standing, hugging him. After the craziness of today she had been worried about him, even if she didn't know why, she had been worried.

"Are we still going to Aqua?" she asked.

"We are. Have you seen your bedroom?" Edward asked, picking up her anxious gaze. "You haven't. I… never mind." Edward said with a chuckle. She proved to him once again she was different from all the other women he had ever brought here. He could have sworn she'd have a list of things to change or remodel.

Edward pulled her down the hall. The room was stunning, a girly blue, white and grey theme decorating throughout. Empty bookshelves, a desk, a huge bed that looked so much more comfortable than her thin cot back at her apartment. "The closet has clothes, pick something love. I'll collect you at nine. The bathroom is completely stocked as well." Edward said leaving her alone in her bedroom.

Bella chose a navy and black dazzling dress obviously meant for nights spent with Edward at Aqua. It fit her well, almost perfectly. Bella shuddered, knowing deep down that Antonio or someone must know her sizes, even the shoes fit perfectly. Someone Edward had hired to find out this information. Her mind whirled as she applied the make-up that was waiting for her in the bathroom. All the right shades, nothing was wrong, everything was as if she herself had bought them.

"Holy Fuck," Edward breathed from her doorway.

She turned and glared at him. "How did you do this?" She demanded, waving at her dress.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes sparking with lust. Holy mother of God she was his, she was absolutely going to be his, even If he had to move hell, heaven and earth.

"Everything, everything is too damn prefect, Edward tell me how?" She snapped.

"Antonio and Jenks looked into you to make sure you were safe." Edward said. "Rosalie used a picture of you for the makeup, and I memorized your shoe size when I jokingly asked you on our first date."

"I see," she said, slowly growing less annoyed by the minute, she did faintly recall laughing and telling him her shoe size. His good looks were distracting her, his cocky smirk of a smile, black slacks, emerald cashmere sweater. Good Lord he was good enough to eat.

The club was mind-bogglingly loud, glamorous and busy. It didn't take her long to realize why it was the most popular club in Seattle. Bella couldn't help but smile at Edward as he overlooked his business from the V.I.P section. His arms wrapped around her as they swayed to the music. He whispered in her ear how he built this place, remodeled from an old abandoned warehouse.

Neither noticed the pair of cold angry eyes following their every move around the club. His target shifting from Edward to the beautiful auburn on his arms, who he stared so adoringly at. He laughed coldly, a plan rising. What better way to rock Edward _fucking_ Cullen's world than take what was so precious from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

It had been a little over six exhausting weeks since he had held Bella in his arms at his nightclub Aqua. Since then a dozen different things kept pulling him away never giving him enough time, he thought distractedly. Even now he was busy debriefing with Jasper and Emmett before he could retire for the night or morning as the case would be. It appeared that they were getting nowhere. The boys couldn't agree on how to issue a simple warning, it was late and everyone was on their last nerve, including him.

"Enough!" Edward hollered, intervening before Jasper and Emmett moved to swing at each other. "Fucking knock it off." he yelled shoving the two temperamental men away from each other. His voice taking on a cold edge that they both knew not question, "We're done here. Emmett check in with Grant, compare notes this isn't the sixth woman hurt at one of our establishments. Jasper issue the Sixers a warning that if we hear so much as a funny whisper, I will stop their supply. Sam is sure they're the crew behind those young thugs that tried to push product into that fucking middle school."

"Sure thing boss," Jasper said.

"The Emerald Palace is on course, the old abandoned hotel that we're converting is in closing, it will be ours by the end of the week. Carlisle is hosting a High Stakes Night, twenty grand a pop for an entrance fee. Emmett put some of your boys on it, I want it covered." Edward said pausing as he tiredly held back a yawn. He hadn't slept in over thirty hours and the jet leg was about to kick his ass. "My trip wasn't a failure, between the Chinese and the Irish their history is nowhere near settled, so for the near future we will be playing middle man, actually I've arranged for the Natives to be their middle man in exchange for Gold which we'll be giving the Natives a small profit for but in turn it will free our hands. It's five in the morning, all the other shit we'll figure out later. I don't want to see either of your ugly mugs until tomorrow." Edward said as they left his office and headed for their cars.

"Where to?" Antonio asked, pulling Edward's car door open.

"Bella's Corner Market," Edward said smoothly, pulling his black cashmere sweater over his head. He had been away for almost five days and he was ready to see her warm smile. He couldn't believe he had known her for six weeks, six weeks of courting her, but she didn't just immerse herself with him she was fully committed to getting to know EJ as well. She'd stop by a few nights during the week and eat dinner with them, going as far as making him play at least one board game with them before EJ and her would disappear up the stairs, many nights he would sit at his desk in his office across from EJ.'s bedroom and listen to her read to his child.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella smiled brightly, surprised at the sight of her future husband waiting for her outside the store, her sore muscles quickly forgotten.

"I came to see if you'd like a ride home? I was in the neighborhood." He laughed, handing her a small arrangement of pink and yellow roses accompanied with daisies.

"The neighborhood, huh?" She asked raising an amused eyebrow as she looked around the dark and silent street. "I'd love a ride Edward, even if I think your full of 'it'."

"How was your trip?" Bella asked as soon as Edward slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"Profitable," Edward said with a dashing secretive smirk.

"That's good," Bella murmured softly, giving Edward a kind smile.

"Nanny Sarah told me that you two don't see eye to eye," Edward said with an amused grin, wanting to hear Bella's point of view on the matter.

"We don't," Bella's words were crisp and final. "Nanny Sarah made it nearly impossible for me to see EJ on Friday night, boiling down to when I had to call you even though Antonio and Elizabeth both told her it was fine. Then when I was tucking EJ in, she insisted I read Shakespeare to EJ even though we're midway through Hank the Cow Dog. Now there isn't anything wrong with Shakespeare I love his works but EJ is five." Her words sparkled with passion. "So if you think I'm going to be reading Macbeth instead of Harry Potter or the Magic School Bus you've picked the wrong woman."

Edward tossed his head back and laughed. "I heard you went to the museum."

"We had a remarkable time at the Children's Museum." Edward grinned at the enthusiasm on Bella's face, he could only imagine EJ.'s. "We had a Happy Meal and played at the park as well. Are you coming up?" she asked getting out of his town car.

"Sure, I not supposed to pick up EJ until sometime after ten this morning." Edward grinned which turned into a frown as she led him into her building, up the creaking staircase. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the multiple door locks on the inside of her door.

Her place was clean, neat and tidy and she seemed to make the place work, it functioned nicely. Along one wall was her kitchen, the other her living room and on the wall opposite of the front door laid a neatly made cot, and a plastic three drawer dresser.

"Would you care for some breakfast?" Bella asked moving over to her mini fridge. Everything was marked, labeled, organized.

"That would be delightful," Edward said sincerely, his eyes roaming over her monthly calendar, the days were marked with when bills were due and how much, her work schedule, and he smiled when he noted that EJ and he were penciled in. "You work too much," Edward said turning to look at Bella who was placing a few pieces of fried bacon on a plate.

"I have bills to pay," Bella laughed.

"Why doesn't that obese man help you lift those boxes?" Edward asked his jaw clenched, being concerned for another human being outside of EJ was unfamiliar territory.

"Todd is lazy, he does just enough to get by," Bella said with a shrug.

"Move in with me," it wasn't posed as a question more a like a statement, a demand. He hated that she worked herself so hard, only to still live in such an unsafe neighborhood.

She laughed and turned to look at him as she placed a fried egg on his plate. "Wait. You're serious… You can't be serious." she said flabbergasted placing the frying pan in the sink, shock overwhelming her.

"I am." Edward said. "You already have a room prepared for you. Give me a day and I'll have a car for you and make the arrangements for you to have your own debit and credit card issued to you. In the meantime cash should suffice."

"Edward, whoa, hold on," Bella said firmly. "I know moving in with you is inevitable but Hon, what brought this on so soon, right now?" She said stepping into his body space, her warm brown eyes watching his guarded green ones.

Edward frowned, "you work too much, and this apartment isn't safe enough for you. It makes me uncomfortable, uneasy that you live here. I've come to care a great deal about you – your safety and health is a concern of mine."

"I don't know, Edward." Edward's jaw clenched in irritation at being denied something he was most unaccustomed too.

"I don't understand," Edward said slowly. "We're going to be married soon. I'm not offering you anything that isn't already on the table. Moving into my estate would settle this issue. I do not like where you work, did you know more than half of your co-workers have some sort of criminal background, and this building has numerous health and safety violations."

Bella sighed, she knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win. His honest concern for her was making her cave into his will. "Give me a couple weeks. My finals are around the corner and I'll turn in my two weeks notices, notify the landlord, put in a change of address, and alert some of my family of the move."

"That sounds logical," Edward said rubbing his chin.

Bella chuckled a little relieved he didn't try to push the issue any harder. "Can we eat now."

Edward chuckled at her before digging into his plate of cooling food, he noticed her eyes shooting to his, her lip biting and her fidgeting increasing, something was churning in her mind.

"Bella you can ask me whatever it is that's brewing in that stubborn head of yours." Edward said finally breaking the silence between them.

She blushed and laughed, "I'm that obvious, huh?" she asked.

"Very."

"I, umm. It's none of my business I understand, but I heard Nanny Sarah asking about EJ.'s mother and I realized that I am very uninformed. EJ very plainly told me, and I quote, 'I don't have a mom, never have' when we overheard Elizabeth rebuffing Nanny Sarah's questioning."

"I was in my upper twenties and I was feeling the pressure to settle down and then there was Tanya Denali. She is the oldest daughter of my father's longtime friend and confidante. We were arranged and I will admit I had little to no time for her. She was beautiful but crazy. I proposed like expected after she became pregnant. One day out of nowhere she left claimed she had fallen in 'real love' and I never thought…" he paused as if in pain, "I never thought to have someone check on her during her pregnancy with EJ she went into labor two months early, brought on by an overdose. Thank the Lord that nothing caused EJ any kind of permanent damage. I had her maternal rights revoked and she moved to be with her family in Alaska." Edward said the pain and guilt of his past mistakes slipping into his voice. He didn't tell her how he forced Tanya into a treatment center. How her rights were terminated in exchange for her life with the stipulation that she never return to his city. "Isabella, she is never going to be a part of EJ.'s life. When he's eighteen he can make his own choices but while he's a minor and under my care she will never have the power to hurt him."

Bella sucked in a long breath, releasing it slowly she had knew, or at least subconsciously known, that whatever had happened to EJ.'s mother wasn't something pleasant but her heart twisted at the cold reality. Fury, anger and heartbreak washed over her as the reality settled into her bones, at how incredibly luckily EJ was. "Thank you for telling me." She whispered, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

Edward reached forward and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her body, enjoying her soft fragrance. "I am warning you now because eventually you'll meet my parents and family. I do not know how they will react to us. I want you to know that you are not replacing someone, you can't replace someone that has never been there, someone that will never be there. There are some things that can't be redeemed, Tanya lost her title of mother the moment she picked up that needle and harmed my child."

Bella nodded, she could see in his eyes that he meant every word he had spoken. Before she could respond her phone rang breaking them out of the tension filled moment.

"Hello," she said into her phone, her brow narrowing as someone breathed into the other end of the line. "Renee.. Phil.. I don't have any money to spare."

"Tick tock… goes the clock… your time's running out." someone whispered into the phone like a real creeper. Bella's eyes widen frightened for a moment before she settled on a laugh.

"Stupid fraternity boys." She said placing her cell back on the counter. Word had spread fast on the small campus that she was dating the notorious Edward Cullen. A few had even been brave enough to ask her in person, but she heard the whispering and pointing and could feel their eyes following her.

"What was that about?" Edward asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Just a frat boy prank." Bella explained smiling down at their conjoined hands as he tugged her over to her couch, where he pulled her down next to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"I have a couple hours until I have to be anywhere. EJ is in the middle of a grandparent weekend and I can't pick him up until after ten, so would you mind laying here with me and enjoying the short lived peace." Edward said using his green eyes to swoon her to his will.

"I'd enjoy that very much Mr. Cullen." Bella said leaning into his embrace.

It surprised him how comfortable he was with her alone with no EJ as a buffer. How he didn't second guess himself with the things he shared, of the things he wanted to share with her. Being in her presence made him crave the intimacy her presence provided him. The laughter, the smiling, the flirtatious teasing he wasn't sure when he had ever really enjoyed someone's company more.

Bella enjoyed the feeling of safety that Edward created inside of her. It scared her at how she felt at home with him and EJ how they had turned her very lonely world and turned it on its axis. They remained there talking quietly until his phone rang sometime later.

"Hello?" Edward said answering his phone with a yawn. "I'll be there in a few."

"You've got to go, EJI assume." Bella said with a small yawn of her own.

"Yes," Edward said. "Can I give you a ride to campus?"

"You're spoiling me Edward," Bella giggled and Edward chuckled as he watched her collect her books. He followed her out of her apartment, his eyes glued to her speculator ass until they reached the curb where Antonio was waiting for them outside.

The ride was mostly quiet, Bella hummed to the radio as Edward's phone started to buzz and ding every few minutes.

"Would you like to come out after your classes end?" Edward asked after quickly silencing his phone with the flip of a small switch so she'd have his full attention.

"I'd love too." Bella said smiling widely.

"Good… Andrew will pick you up from campus just text me when you're ready and what building." Edward said stepping out of the car with her. It didn't escape his notice that he acquired a lot of attention, spectators. He didn't like how some of the men looked Bella up and down.

"Bella," he said stepping into her body space, eyes locked on her mouth. "Have a nice day." He said ghosting his lips over hers. He smirked as she stepped back grinning at him. "You'd better get or you're going to be late." He reminded her teasingly tapping his watch.

He waited until she was a good ways away before calling out very loudly, "I'll see you tonight love." Edward turned and slipped into his car ignoring Antonio's knowing smirk, Antonio knew very well his boss was staking his claim.

Bella blushed deeply as Angela rushed towards her, her mouth gaping open. "It's true, the rumors, you're really dating Edward Cullen?"

Bella nodded not knowing how to tell her only friend in Seattle that she was technically engaged to the man.

Angela leaned in and looked around before whispering seriously, "Is he really a mob boss?"

Bella laughed, "oh come off it Angela that's just silly, it's the twenty-first century not the prohibition. He's just a business man."

Angela laughed with her, "okay your right… it's just what some of the boys have been saying."

"Then I'm glad I'm dating a man and not a silly boy." Bella said linking arms with her longtime friend and heading to class.

"A very hot man." Angela said giggling.

"Indeed." Bella giggled back taking her regular seat in the lecture hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

It had been a week since her pleasant morning with Edward and the strange phone call, which in the last week had been upgraded to weird texts and late night calls. She clicked her jaw at the sight of another obnoxious text message with an image of a bloody knife and the words, 'Tick …tick … tick… can't you hear it?' She hated them, they scared her. Her eyes snapped up and away from her cellphone when she heard the sounds of Jacob Blacks deep laughter, she flinched away when her eyes met his cold black ones.

Her temper snapped. She couldn't stand Jacob Black, her once childhood best friend and Forks Washington's Golden Boy. She collected her books and stomped over to him, missing the surprise that flickered across his face.

"Jacob," she barked coldly. "I don't know what kind of sick games you're playing at now, but quit messing with me. Don't you think you've done enough damage already?" He winced at her harsh words, words that pulled him back to his high school years, years that he was so ashamed of, then after a moment he blinked in bewilderment and confusion as he watched her scurry away from him, as her accusation settled in his mind his anger flared and he stormed after her.

"Hold the fuck up Bells," Jacob ordered once they were both outside the campus library, Bella flinched as he jerked her around to face him. "I might have pointed you out to a few guys that were wondering about the girl that currently has Seattle's most eligible bachelor snagged but honestly I don't know what the hell you were going on about."

Her eyes widened, honest fear replacing the anger. "You and your frat buddies haven't been sending me these... or prank calling me?" she said pushing her phone into his large hands.

"Jesus…" Jacob barked, his anger disappearing in a flash as he fumbled through her text messages. "You really thought I sent you these?" he asked lowly, it was a kick to the gut that he had been so cruel to her in high school that she would believe he was capable of this.

"I assumed maybe your frat friends," she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Listen, I know some of the guys like Mike and his basketball groupies have made cracks at your for dating Mr. Cullen but I put a stop to that shit in my fraternity. Bella this isn't a cruel prank you need to report this, whoever is sending you this is dangerous." Jacob urged, concern coloring his words. "Listen I know I've wronged you and hurt you especially with the whole James incident and I'll never forgive myself for that shit but I've grown up Bella, I'm not that guy anymore."

"Is everything alright here?" Bella's eyes widened at the sight of Andrew, one of Edward's guards, standing there before her. "Miss Swan is this man hurting you?" he inquired seriously as Jacob took a large step backwards.

"What?" Bella asked shocked, wiping the tears off her cheek. "Umm, no he's not." Bella sighed he didn't look convinced. "Andrew is Edward here?" she couldn't help but look around hopefully wanting to wrap her arms around the man that made her feel safe just by his presence alone.

"No ma'am," Andrew blushed knowing his cover was blown. "I was assigned to watch over you." Bella couldn't bring herself to be mad or annoyed not with the current dread and fear she was experiencing. Maybe a little annoyed that she wasn't aware she had a bodyguard but it was one of those things that she probably should have assumed, since both Edward and EJ always had one when away from the house, if she was going to be his wife then it was part of the picture.

"Andrew do you think Edward would mind if we dropped by his office for a minute, I need to see him." Bella asked a little unsurely, turning her watery brown eyes on the kind man. If Jacob wasn't messing with her then who? Every emotion she was experiencing was pushing her, urging her, to tell Edward.

"I'll give him a call," Andrew said leading her toward his waiting vehicle the same one that had been giving her a ride to and from school all week so she wouldn't have to use the bus.

She let her body relax once she was in the safety of Edward's town car. She almost nodded off but snapped awake to the sound of her cell phone ringing, she smiled when she saw EJ's picture knowing he probably had something exciting to tell her she answered it happily.

"Hello EJ" she said softly but worry slipped into her core when she heard sniffling. "Champ come on buddy talk to me," she encouraged.

"B… Bella," he cried into the phone making her heartbeat explode in her chest. "B..Bella,"

"EJ where are you?" Bella asked gently.

"Ho..home," he whispered but Bella could hear his muffled crying.

"Andrew take me to the estate, now," she ordered so forcefully that Andrew didn't miss a beat he spun the car around on the highway and hit the gas pedal.

"EJ what's wrong?" she asked.

"I… I… Miss Sarah she, she…Patches in gone," he stuttered his young mind trying to filter his turmoil. Bella's heart clenched she knew how he treasured his stuffed giraffe that he had recently started taking everywhere since their trip to the Zoo. The ten minute drive seemed to take a lifetime, Bella could hear muffled yelling in the background as EJ whimpered in her ear so she sang softly into the phone.

Bella paid no mind to Andrew who followed her into the house.

"Edward Anthony the Second get out of there right now. I can't believe I got stuck watching such a messed up child," they could hear Sarah's frustrated screaming. Bella bolted up the stairs and she stopped stunned at the sight of EJ's room, it was trashed.

Nanny Sarah stood there surprised but she knew she had been overheard by the cold look in Bella's eyes. "EJ," Bella spoke into her phone, "where are you?"

"Dad, Daddy's closet." She rushed into Edwards's room and flung the door open.

"Come here," she whispered wrapping her arms around him rocking him, her blood turning to ice when she noticed the light pink hand print on his arm where someone had grabbed him. "Who did this?" she asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Sarah tried to make me go to piano lessons. Bella I don't like them and Patches he's gone." He whispered into her neck, breathing in her scent as his little body shuddered and his tears slowed.

"Why don't you crawl into Daddy's bed and watch some cartoons. I'll be right back, okay." Bella instructed, flicking on the television to cartoons. Once his attention was absorbed by the television Bella went back to the hallway where Markus, Andrew and Elizabeth where lingering by the stairs and Nanny Sarah was standing their awkwardly her path blocked by Edward's loyal staff.

"Where is Patches?" Bella growled lowly her voice taking on a blistering edge.

"What?" Nanny Sarah asked with pseudo innocence.

"His giraffe, he takes it everywhere. It's lost, where or what did you do to it." Bella demanded.

"That…that disgusting toy is in the trash." Nanny Sarah said snottily. "He's much too old for such attachment objects."

Bella smiled when Elizabeth held it up having a second of relief.

"You put your hands on him," Bella accused and Markus took a step forward his eyes narrowing. "You left a mark on his wrist where you tried to yank him towards the car."

"I… he just went wild," Nanny Sarah wailed. "He started screaming, kicking, he trashed his room looking for that stupid giraffe he was going to be late for his lesson. I just pulled him towards the car he got loose and disappeared."

"You're fired," Bella announced shocking all of them. "I don't care what your reasons were, you could have seriously injured him." It took everything Bella had not to slap the woman who had made both Bella's and EJ's life difficult since her arrival.

"You don't have that kind of power," Nanny Sarah snarled stepping into Bella's personal space.

"I do, believe me I do." Bella warned lowly, she didn't care if she had to fight tooth and nail with Edward this woman was not going to step foot in EJ's presence again not on her watch. "Now get the fuck out before I have you removed. Be warned I have no idea of what Edward's reaction will be when he learns you laid a malicious hand on his son."

Bella couldn't help but smile when Sarah the ex-nanny bolted out of the house.

Elizabeth grinned at her, Bella was unaware that she had just earned the entire staffs respect and approval. "I found it this morning in the garbage bin. I washed it, I planned on giving it to EJ at dinner."

Bella surprised the homemaker by hugging her tightly. "Thank you Elizabeth, Thank you."

"Not a problem Bella, so happy I did the right thing." Elizabeth chattered giving the young woman a kind smile, "I'll bring you and EJ up some chocolate chip cookies and juice boxes it look like both of you could use some." She said receiving a grateful nod before returning her kitchen downstairs.

Bella kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed with EJ who snuggled into her side and gave her a heartwarming smile when she handed him his treasured toy. They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in Edward's bed watching reruns of Jake and the Neverland Pirates.

"Antonio," Edward snapped after finally hanging up with Natives club president, they were going to take over handling and moving product between the Chinese and Irish. He was relieved to finally have one issue put to rest.

"Yes Boss," he asked handing Edward the cup of coffee he had requested earlier.

"Where is Bella?" Edward demanded, having expected her hours ago after Andrew had called and informed him that Bella wanted to come see him. Yet the hours had got away from his as call after call rang in, and the meeting with the remodeling agency who had questions about his plans for the casino had come and gone.

"Andrew called, said that Bella demanded he take her to the estate. EJ was upset." Edward cringed and glanced down at his personal cell phone, sure enough his son had tried calling him a few hours ago.

"Anything else I need to know?" Edward asked.

"Apparently Bella fired your nanny." Antonio said flicking through his texts from Andrew. "She's currently at your house with EJ."

"Jasper," Edward shouted getting his longtime friends attention. "I'm heading out, heading home."

"Boss what of Aro?" Jasper asked not wanting to take the call. The man who ran the Volturi family was cruel and devious. The Volturi family had recruited the Cullen family into this lifestyle generations ago. Aro hated Edward, the fact that Edward's pockets reached deeper financially, socially, and politically ate at the cruel leader like a parasite making him even more dangerous to the Cullen Family. Jasper wasn't lazy, he just didn't want to make the wrong move where Aro was concerned.

"You can handle it, or let Emmett, better yet have my father take his call." Edward said handing the tedious task off. They could handle it, He just wanted to make it home before dark. He had promised EJ he'd be home before dinner and he didn't want tonight to be another broken promise on top of all the others.

"Edward," Emmett whined but shrunk back when Edward glared at him.

"No. It's Friday. I want to go home. I want to spend time with my child. I want to do something besides handle all of this shit. I'm a taking off until Monday. I have been here every night this week hours later than everyone else including both of you. I am going home." Edward ranted slipping his suit jacket on. "Emmett, Jasper both of you make an appearance tonight at Aqua. It thrills the locals." Edward ordered.

"Sure thing boss," they both answered nodding with wide eyes, it wasn't often that Edward lost his temper or demanded private time.

"Home," Edward directed shortly after sliding into his luxury SUV.

Edward entered his house and stepped into the security room full of monitors. "Where are they?" Edward asked as Antonio followed him inside.

"Your room," Andrew answered from his reading spot on the couch while Markus kept his eyes glued to the monitors.

"The surveillance team is back," Markus said pointing out the pool van parked behind the Davidson family's house.

"You'd think they would get tired of never getting anything," Edward mumbled with a stressed sigh.

"Right," Andrew laughed bitterly, everyone in the room was tired of the F.B.I's inconvenient presence in their lives.

"Night boys." Edward said dismissing himself.

"Night boss," all three men said in sync.

Edward climbed the stairs two at a time in his rush to get to Bella and his son. He stopped in his tracks, his heart fluttering happily in his chest as he starred at the sleeping pair, a smile ghosting around his lips as he looked at his child snugly wrapped up in Bella's arms. It wasn't exactly how he pictured her first time in his bed would look but it was a beautiful sight. No, he couldn't regret any of the impulsive decisions he had made concerning Bella.

He kneeled next to the bed and kissed EJ's forehead before moving back and tenderly kissing Bella's lips, smiling when her eyes fluttered open, stunned when her face broke out with a lazy happy smile at the sight of him. "Hello," she whispered not wanting to wake EJ

"Hi," Edward quietly replied as Bella untangled herself from EJ and crawled out of Edward's bed to wrap her arms around him hugging him tightly. She took a slow deep breath and whispered. "I need to talk to you."

She followed him to his office. Her stomach tightened when she thought of all the things she had to tell him. Edward could tell by Bella's open and unguarded facial expressions that he needed to prepare himself for a shit storm.

"I was on my way to see you this afternoon. I had something to tell you, but EJ called me crying and all that got put on the back burner." She explained fumbling with her phone. Edward could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of her.

"I fired Nanny Sarah," Bella declared carrying on with her explanation. "She tossed out EJ's giraffe, EJ had a meltdown looking for it when it came time for him to go to his piano lessons. When they got close to being late she pulled him towards the car kicking and screaming, her hand print from grabbing him remained on his arm for quite some time. Of course he got loose and then hid from her and called me. I came home and heard her calling him 'messed up' before finding him in your closet and calming him down. Then I fired her. I'm sorry if I overstepped but I wanted her gone, gone for good."

"Good" Edward bit out but he couldn't help but be pleased with Bella's actions, once again proving how right his decision was. "EJ will be the last kid she ever nanny's for, I'll make sure of that Bella." Edward said so coldly it shocked her a little. Seeing her startled look Edward tried to calm her by reassuring her that she had done the right thing, "and Bella it was an excellent call. Now what where you going to come tell me earlier, Andrew said you seemed very out of character and upset."

Edward blinked as she pushed her cell phone toward him. He clicked through the messages. His fury rising as each twisted picture and threatening message appeared.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner," he demanded his voice icily cold. "These go back five days."

"I thought they were a prank," Bella whispered her tears returning. "I mean for dating you. There are rumors of...about you being...well dangerous." She didn't want to come out and call him a mob boss which just seemed silly. "I just thought they were frat boys trying to scare me away from you."

"And there not?" he asked turning his serious green eyes on hers.

"No. I confronted Jacob and this isn't connected to him." Bella said not aware she had given him a piece of her history.

"And why would a Jacob be a part of this." Edward asked coldly.

"He's just a boy I grew up with. He made high school unpleasant." Bella said not wanting to dig into the history with Edward. "He urged, he begged me to report this, that this wasn't a prank, that whoever doing this is dangerous."

"I'll handle this Bella. I promise you." Edward said kissing her and pulling her into him, relieved that she had come to him instead of going straight to the police. "I want you here now. No more excuses you're moving in. I can't keep you safe there. Not like I can here." Edward ordered his voice leaving no room for negotiation. Bella blinked at him but nodded, honestly a little too scared to argue it wasn't like another ten days would change anything.

"Daddy," EJ called having woken and found them in his father office.

"Hey Bud," Edward greeted lifting his son in his arms and squeezing him tight. "Guess what Champ. Bella's going to come and live with us. How about that?" Bella eyes widened at his sneaky manipulation even though she had already agreed, he had just made it where she couldn't back out.

"Really?" he asked turning his green eyes toward Bella in excitement.

"Yep," Bella said.

"Awesome," EJ said leaning out of his father arms as he snuggled into Bella. "Does that mean you can come to my class play?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Bella said reassuringly.

"Not even for Daddy?" EJ asked in awe.

"Not even for him." Bella said enjoying how EJ eyes lit up and sparkled.

EJ tugged her down to her level indicating he had a secret. "I love you Bella." He told her softly against her ear hugging her tight.

"I love you too green eyes." Bella quietly replies as EJ pulls back with a smile at the special nickname only Bella calls him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Later that week Bella glanced around the auditorium in hope, hope that was quickly diminishing. She knew he probably wouldn't be able to make it, he had said as much this morning and she hated the self-loathing expression he wore as he left the kitchen his shoulders slightly bent in defeat and a heaviness in his steps. Instead of dwelling on the disappointment she quickly came up with a backup plan, she knew how much he hated missing moments like these. So she had called up Angela and borrowed her video camera. She grinned as she pressed play, capturing the moment for both father and son. She watched in pride as EJ rocked his well-earned solo, she giggled softly at his little swagger that they had practiced in front of the bathroom mirror. She clapped excitedly as the production came to an end and watched from afar as EJ's grandparents gave him some well earned praise.

"You did an excellent job honey," Esme said as she gushed over her grandchild.

"Very well done boy," Carlisle said tapping his grandchild's chin fondly.

Rosalie hugged him. "Good job. I bet you worked really hard on that solo?"

EJ frowned, "He didn't come," he said looking around expectantly for his father.

"Your father is a busy man. A very important man honey, it's really hard for him to get off work in the afternoon." Esme tried to explain just like she had for Edward all those years ago, missing the rejection passing across his face until he spotted Bella. He bolted away from his grandparents and aunt and ran straight into Bella's arms.

Esme and Carlisle were close enough to hear their exchange. "You came, you really, really came." He said smiling up at her as she lifted him in her arms.

"I told you I wouldn't miss it for anything." Bella said tapping his nose gently.

"Dad didn't come." He stated. Bella didn't miss the sadness in his voice.

"I know," She said gently, "but guess what?" she ignored the three people ease dropping on them. "He sent me with a message, he told me to tell you that he is super-duper-sorry he couldn't be here, but we have a surprise for him." She said.

"We do?" he asked his wide eyes melting her heart and she chuckled at his curiosity.

"I recorded the entire thing. We can go home and make a DVD for your dad so he can watch your performance." Bella said proudly tapping the video camera she had borrowed from Angela. "He's going to be excited to find out he didn't miss it."

"Really, really we can watch me on the TV?" He asked in wonder, swinging Bella's hand with his.

"Yep and we will watch it later with your dad." Bella promised, she smiled at a frowning Esme. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella said politely.

"Abigail Pond wasn't it?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Isabella Swan." Bella said stretching her smile a little wider trying not to show that she felt about an inch tall next to the two women that oozed confidence.

Mr. Cullen frowned at his wife, before politely taking the young girls hand. "It's a delight to see you here. I apologize for my wife, we are just surprised that you are here. Rosalie, this is Isabella she is Edward's close friend."

"Well it was very nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you as well Rosalie." I said before turning my attention back to EJ," and you green eyes I will see you in an hour."

...

"Detective Grant," Edward said stiffly shaking the older man's hand tightly.

"Mr. Cullen … Emmett," Grant said motioning for both boys to sit. "I want to thank you for your assistance in trying to locate this sick fuck. Emmett and his boys have managed to put the brakes on any new victims so far but your ears have discovered more women hurt by this man."

"What do we know so far?" Edward asked sipping the warm coffee the barista set in front of him.

"He's over six feet, tan and so far all the woman, swear they don't have a clue who he is. Grey eyes, a tattoo of a cross on his chest. We can't find any transactions or receipts at any of these places, no security footage either. He's a god damn ghost. The woman so far have all gone to and left the bars and or night clubs alone." Grant huffed.

"He's going to be hard to find, he's not an amateur, fuck Edward it's like the man is trained to be invisible." Emmett said running a tired hand over his face. "The sick twisted part is it somehow ties to you."

"What?" Edward said confused.

"Everywhere these women have been in the twelve hours before they're attacked was owned by you or somehow attached to your name." Emmett explained grimly.

"I'm a fucking Cullen my name is all over this goddamn city." Edward rebuffed.

"No, not Dad's names, not mine, not mom's charity advents. Your childhood cancer fundraiser, your bars, your nightclubs, your fucking park." Emmett said stringing out the photos of all the places these women had been or attended before being violated. "And you know how Jamie died of an overdose a few nights ago?"

"Yeah," Edward said frowning.

"I pushed them to look further, off the books," Detective Grant said. "She a porn actress, it wasn't the coke that killed her, it was a struggle with an attacker, she cracked her head against the floor and it busted a preexisting Aneurysm. Someone set it up to look like she overdosed. I'm not even going to ask if you have any enemy who would try to hurt you or your business," Detective Grant muttered bitterly giving Edward a twisted smile.

"Motherfucker," Edward hissed slamming his phone down on the table. "So what we are getting out of all this is that this man is either deranged and wants to play with the big boys or someone is paying this twisted fuck to screw with my life."

"Exactly," Emmett said squeezing his older brother's shoulder. Edward's face went ashen as he placed Bella's phone on the table.

"Someone's been stalking Bella," Edward said sliding Bella's phone towards Emmett and Grant. "She thought it was a cruel prank at first by an old ex-friend, she confronted him, a Jacob Black who told her he wasn't connected to this. She came to me, she's terrified. Its connected it has to be. I want this Jacob Black looked into, because whoever this is isn't getting near Bella. Find this psychopath."

Edward stormed out of the café, he needed his family, and he needed to blow off some stress. "Antonio, take me home."

"Boss?" He asked concerned.

"There nothing I can do the rest of today that can't wait until tomorrow." Edward said slipping into the car. "Just take me home."

...

"Daddy!" EJ shouted jumping from the swing that Bella had been pushing him on. "Your home and the sun is still up, up, up."

"There's my boy," Edward said relishing in the tight hug his son was giving him. Bella had definitely brought out the affectionate side of his son. "How was your play?"

"Grandma and pops said I did a superb job. Bella and I made you a surprise." The little boy gushed, pulling Edward towards Bella.

"A surprise huh?" Edward said letting himself be pulled towards the woman that was gently entwining herself into his heart. He didn't stop himself he leaned forward and captured Bella's lips in a warm kiss. "Honey I'm home," he whispered receiving a warm laugh, he wrapped an arm around her needing her in his arms, reminding himself that she was safe. That they both were safe.

"EJ go request some popcorn from Elizabeth … and Mister you better ask politely." She called after him as Edward smiled into her hair.

"Sit down he's very excited." Bella ordered softly. "Turn off your phone for twenty minutes."

"So bossy," he teased switching off his phone. The world wouldn't implode if he didn't answer. Hopefully. "So what's this?"

"You'll see," Bella said as EJ returned with the popcorn. Edward sucked in a deep breath as the video began to play and the images of what he was seeing hit him.

"You did this?" He asked stunned, his voice cracking with emotion as the tape finished and shut off.

"Yeah, I knew you felt awful about missing it and EJ and I wanted you to see it." Bella explained her actions and she sighed in relief when he gave her the widest and open smile she had ever received from him.

"Thank you, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me in a longtime." He said capturing her mouth greedily, kissing her hard, they pulled apart at the sound of EJ's giggles. "I love it, thank you, both of you." Edward said grunting as EJ pounced on his father. Together they enjoyed the afternoon on the couch.

"We've got to get ready," Bella announced helping both of her green eyed boys stand. "I'm not going to be late to your mothers charity event Edward. She doesn't care for me as it is let's not give her anymore reason not to, okay?" Bella laughed at Edward's groan.

"What's the cause again?" Edward grunted following Bella into her room, watching with heated eyes as she slid out of her clothes and slipped on the long sleek pale pink formal dress.

"Autism," Bella said glancing over her shoulder. "Would … would you mind zipping me?" she asked shyly. Edward ran his hands softly over the silky material, his eyes on her exposed back. It took a great deal of will power to zip up the dress instead of slowly peeling it off of her like his body urged him too.

"Where did you get this scar?" he asked softly kissing the old faded jagged scar lightly.

"In a car crash," She whispered painfully. Edward's brow narrowed, something in her tone and the way her eyes held so much pain as they danced around his face in the mirror never settling on his eyes had his instincts on edge. She had lied to him, to his face, straight up lied. "It was a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it." This time her eyes met his and he sighed touching her cheek.

"Right. Well I better go get ready." Edward said kissing her neck one last time.

...

"Thank you Elizabeth," Bella said smiling graciously at the house keeper who had helped her finish her curls. Bella waited in the entryway and she smiled when EJ came around the corner and stood before her in a handsome little tux, matching his father.

"You both look handsome," Bella said taking Edwards offered arm and clutching EJ 's hand.

"You look pretty Bella, just like a princess." EJ complimented grinning at her.

"And that would make you my handsome prince, right?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No way I'm a Knight." E. as he rejected the idea with a shake of his head.

Autism Awareness Ball was a very extravagant and put on by none-other than Esme Cullen. Bella put on her best smile for his family. It was very clear they didn't know what to make of her or her presence in their sons life. Esme made her opinion clear that Bella was much too young and green to handle their lifestyle. Carlisle was perfectly almost creepily polite and Emmett seemed to like her while his wife's cold disdain wasn't hidden. The only ones that welcomed her with open arms were Jasper and his wife Alice. Bella had somehow made it through the small chit chat session with Edward's family.

"I'll be right back, ladies room and I want to check in with EJ," Bella whispered to Edward excusing herself from the table.

"I'll meet you back here in twenty then. The boys and I our going to hit the cigar room." Edward said, shocking everyone when he gently kissed her mouth.

Esme and Carlisle moved to make social rounds along with Alice and Rosalie.

"Did you look into Jacob Black?" Edward asked his brother and Jasper once they moved to the private cigar room.

"Emmett and I cornered him. He was sort of expecting us, Sam has asked him to prospect for his MC." Jasper said lighting up a smoke.

Edward downed a shot. "Well?"

"He said he hasn't spoken to Bella in years other than when she confronted him a few days ago. That he has no plans, attentions or ill will towards her. He only holds regrets of his juvenile behavior in high school." Jasper carried on.

Emmett said, "He said that they were childhood best friends when they were little. They had a falling out at the start of their sophomore year of high school. His regrets to this day siding with the popular kids and abandoning her to years of high school rumors and pranks. He's not connected to this. He's a football jock, a tutor, a well to do kinda kid."

"Did he say what the falling out was about." Edward asked.

"That their friendship was ruined the moment he betrayed her trust, he said that she had confided in him and he went and told her secret." Jasper explained. "He wouldn't tell us the secret, blew it off, said it ruined her relationship with the football captain." The boys put out their smokes and headed back out to the ball.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Edward growled, frowning as one of his bottom boys and longtime hopefuls to become one of his men, James he believed, was chatting up Bella who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Bella Swan, my sweet-sweet Isabella," James said smoothly letting the cocky grin take over his face as he cornered the woman who had grown even more beautiful since high school.

"James," Bella said but her voice shook, her mind trying to come up with an escape route.

"You're looking mighty fine." James leered not daring to touch the woman that belonged to his boss.

A snarl took over his face when she didn't respond, he growled lowly so only she would hear his next words. "Does he think you're a virgin? My sweet Bella you're not playing the virgin are you? Because I know how sweet you moan." She flinched back. "Boss he'll be so disappointed." He touted loving fucking with her mind. "Does he know why you're so good with his little boy, hmm?" He said gently caressing her stomach but his smile was cold and taunting.

"Don't touch … me" Bella cried a little above a whisper, heart racing, memories freezing her.

"Good man Mr. Cullen, he helped me out of a few tight spots in the past." James said winking at her, she shivered.

"Bella," Edward said wrapping an arm around her waist. "James," Edward said stiffly.

"Boss I was just telling an old friend, hello. I didn't realize she was your date, you're a lucky man. Well, I better get back to the wife." James excused himself at the sight of Edward.

"I would like to go now," Bella said eyes on the floor unable to maintain eye contact with Edward. She never thought, never dreamed she'd ever see the likes of James Newton again. Edward watched her, his concern growing, she wasn't being her normally strong willed sweet self, this was a woman shaken, scared and maybe even a little broken.

"James, he works for you?" Bella asked shakily once they were alone in his car since EJ had arranged to stay over with Jasper's son Tanner for the night.

"My father helped him out of some trouble in high school in trade for labor, he's practically family." Edward said. Bella nodded her heart sinking to her gut. "How do you know him?" He inquired dread filling his stomach like a heavy weight.

"We went to high school together." Bella said tightly looking out the window trying not to let her mind drift back to that dark place. "He wasn't a nice boy." Edward wrapped her in his arms, waiting patiently for her to relax. He knew, his instincts urged him not to push her more, he'd learn the truth someday but right now it was his turn to comfort her. There was no doubt in his mind that James was behind some of the pranks and social ridicule she had experienced in her past, so Jame's sudden appearance must have came as a shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

By the time they reached the estate, Bella had relaxed into Edward's arms, internally embracing the safety and security he brought forth in her. They curled together on the sofa, an unknown western movie played on mute before them.

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" Edward teased huskily into Bella ear after sliding his phone onto the coffee table. "Tanner, EJ and Alice have roped Jasper into going out to the cabin for the rest of the weekend."

Edward smiles as Bella frowns cutely. "Does EJ need an overnight bag?"

"No, Tanner and EJ are close enough in size he's just borrowing some of his cousins clothes. If he needs anything else Alice will purchase it." Bella refrained from rolling her eyes. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around Edward's thinking. Any of her few luxury items had come with struggle and small sacrifices like skipping her school days dollar menu McCoffee and Biscuit and turning down the heater to save for her craptop – laptop.

"Does he have his giraffe?" Bella asked worriedly knowing how the young boy refused to sleep without it. Just recently they had spent over an hour looking for the missing stuffed animal.

Edward nodded, his eyes light and full of emotion as he answered her quietly, "yes." He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly, he groaned deeply as her lips molded against his softly. He tugged her upwards forcing them to stand while the kiss was still going on. He was driving her half-crazy with his mouth, his tongue, even his teeth as he chewed gently on her lower lip.

They clumsily made their way up to his bedroom, kisses, groping and soft caresses made for short detours. He swore in relief as his bedroom door slammed shut behind them. His eyes narrowing in on the zipper of the pretty pink formal he had imagined removing most of the night. They both let out sigh as his skilled long fingers tugged the offending zipper down, he watched in glee as the expensive garment fell to the floor.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked her as he leaned forward to press his lips against her naked collarbone.

"I am but um …" Bella paused. "I'm not a virgin." She admitted, James words from earlier came back to haunt her.

"I didn't think you were." Edward chuckled.

"I haven't done this in years and don't really have much experience." She rambled, blushing.

"Okay, anything else I need to know?" He asked teasingly sucking gently on her earlobe.

Bella moaned it was so hard to focus with him nibbling on her neck, ears, but there was something she knew she had to mention, men could be touchy about these things. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was something her very likely soon to be husband needed to know. "Okay, so, I, um, sometimes I have …"

Edward paused his movements. He turned her around to meet her apprehensive eyes. There was no light-heartedness in his eyes now for his green eyes were full of concern as he used one of his free hands to cup her face gently forcing her to keep eye contact. "I want this to be special, tell me Isabella." It was a softly put command.

Bella bit her lower lip and released a shakily breath. "It's trivial, I wasn't going to mention it, I just don't want you to be upset if," _'Sweet Jesus, this is mortifying'_ she thought gravely. "It takes a lot of stimulation for me to come." She finally blurted out, a deep blush staining her cheeks. She flinched back a little when he didn't react. "Occasionally I just …can't," she admitted in a whisper pushing past the embarrassment letting the words pour out of her. "So don't feel like you need to wait for me or anything …I've been told I'm just not sensitive enough or something," she confessed faintly.

He pulled her into his strong arms. "Bella," he said roughly his eyes flashing, "What fucking moron told you that?" His asked fiercely, anger flickering in his pupils. "Whoever he was – he's a goddamn fool. I'm going to prove to you just how sensitive you are, how easily you can come." Edward declared softly his mouth claiming Bella's.

Edward moaned as her hand slid through his hair, massaging his scalp sending a shiver down his spine. He would hold back tonight, he would show her just how sensitive she was, erase all the doubts she had about her body.

He kissed her as he ran his fingers along the edges of the lacy white fabric, brushing the bare skin of her stomach, enjoying how she squirmed against him. He smiled as she lifted off the bed to feel his callused hands against her soft creamy skin. He ran his hand back to her covered breast, he squeezed carefully – playfully. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella hissed softly raising slightly and kissing his mouth.

"Unhook it," Edward demanded. His husky commanding tone excited her.

Bella sucked in a deep breath, it took her a second to process his order.

"Isabella," his voice was firm, demanding, and undeniably arousing. He'd lost the unfocused look, those beautiful green eyes of his boring into hers with scorching heat.

She reached behind her and unfastened the two little hooks. Her arousal clenched as his hands removed the lacy material. She could feel the rush of warmth, moisture build up as he fastened his mouth around her nipple. His green eyes light with mirth as he popped off her breast, watching in delight as her chest rose and fell in want. "You're beautiful love."

"Tell me what you want, Isabella," he commanded, rolling the matching lacy thong off her hips.

"I don't know," she admitted slightly embarrassed shying away from him, moving to hide her body with the sheet.

He'd moved one hand to gently open her. "Don't hide from me lover, you're gorgeous." She relaxed into his touches; she forced herself to remain relaxed as his face hovered over her.

She jolted in surprise as his tongue flicked across her clit, she sighed in pleasure with the second brush of his tongue. She had never felt anything quite like it as his tongue slid deeply inside of her. "Has anyone ever?" He asked stopping briefly.

"No," she gasped wanting him to continue, "Please," Even his facial stubble felt amazing against her sensitive thighs.

He chuckled lowly. He explored her thoroughly. Memorizing her reactions – every shudder, moan, buck and soft swear were noted as he repeated the actions that were making her come undone over and over with a passionate hunger that left her breathless.

Edward drank in the sight of her as she withered in pleasure before him. Bella could feel the tight coiling of a looming orgasm building rapidly. Hardly aware that she was begging him not to stop, never to stop, followed by soft pants of yes murmured over and over again. He grunted in pleasure as he felt her orgasm around his finger and tongue.

"That was incredible," Bella whispered her brown eyes bright.

"Yes, you're practically frigid." Edward mocked playfully, "The way you moaned, begged so prettily and came undone around my fingers." He laughed as she swatted his chest lightly. Bella chuckled with him having never experienced an orgasm so intense. "Rest love," Edward said pulling her into his side, ignoring his hard on as her eyes drifted closed.

Edward clicked the Tiffany & Co box open and gazed down at the Tiffany's Lucida Diamond engagement ring. It was stunning and everything a would-be Cullen should expect. Edward observed Bella as she slept peacefully curled contently into his side. When he finally does make love to her, she'd be wearing his ring.

…

Bella peeped in at Edward whose eyes where focused on the computer screen before him. She had awoken next to him this morning, before she could slip out of his bed and back into hers his hand had shot out and snatched her back to his side. In the shower they had fooled around and come to their mutual release but he had yet to make love to her.

"We're going out tonight," Edward said adoring how his large Marnier's tee shirt covered her slim body. She raised her eyebrow expectantly waiting on him to be more specific. "Just us, wear something formal be ready by seven."

"Okay," Bella murmured as Edward captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"I'm going to finish up in here and meet you downstairs for brunch." Edward said softly dismissing her so he could finish his arrangements for tonight.

"See you in twenty?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes love," Edward smiled eyes racking over her long legs. "Why don't you call and check on EJ for me?" he asked knowing she had been worried about him.

He watched as she walked down the staircase dialing the number to one of his favorite and privately funded restaurants.

"Mr. Cullen, how can I help you today?" The owner asked.

"Devin I need your signature room tonight, say seven thirty," Edward demanded his voice leaving no room for negotiation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but the signature room is booked tonight – an engagement."

Edward swore internally, he wasn't as cruel as his father but he wasn't a pushover. "Then move it." He ordered. "Devin, after everything I've done for you, you're going to deny me one little request."

"No Sir." Devin answered back.

"Push the engagement party back a few hours, call them apologize, comp their meal and offer them a five hundred dollar gift card for their wedding for the inconvenience." Edward snapped. "Andrew will drop the gift card off in a few hours."

"What's the occasion Mr. Cullen?" Devin asked politely.

"My engagement," Edward said shortly, "and Devin no press, not so much as a whisper of this conversation gets out, understood. I want to be able to come and go without so much as a picture in the papers."

"Of course Mr. Cullen." Devin agreed. "Now how would you like to propose we have a variety of creative and fun ways to 'pop' the question so to speak."

"No – I will be presenting her with the ring." Edward said stiffly. "Champagne, roses with white daisy's and raspberry chocolate truffles."

"We'll see you tonight Mr. Cullen and congratulations.

…

"You look stunning," Edward complimented taking in Bella's navy, sleeveless dress with matching jacket with an open front, long sleeves with a few well-placed sequins. The dress clung to her in all-the right places.

"You're not so shabby yourself Mr. Cullen," Bella teased, eyeing his handsome navy pinstriped suit, tie and as always well-polished shoes.

"Your chariot awaits ma'am," he teased back, linking a possessive arm around her waist. She smiled, loving how his face softens with his charming smile.

The restaurant was nestled at the top of hill that had a wonderful view of downtown Seattle, similar to his office. Antonio made sure to park in small underground parking garage reserved for special clientele. They watched the city lights glimmer in the night sky from their private seating. "It's beautiful," Bella commented softly, smoothing out her dress.

"I love this city, my city, but you Isabella are the real beauty." Edward said his focus on the flickering lights for a moment before returning his attention back to her.

Neither spoke while their waiter filled their glasses full of champagne.

They ate, talked, laughed and sipped champagne as the meal came to an end and their waiter presented them with Edward's prearranged dessert truffles, Edward waited until the waiter made his exit before slipping their marriage contract onto the table.

"These documents are offering you the chance to be my wife." Edward said coming to stand before Bella, pulling her to her feet as he repeated the words he had said to her some months ago. "These documents have all the fine lines we've smoothed out, but Isabella Swan, I want you for my wife – just as I wanted you to mother my child, we need you." Edward said dropping to one knee. "I will offer you anything, everything, even the world, but first you must say yes, Bella." He clicked open the box.

"As much as I'm dying to say yes, Edward, I want to know why me? There are millions of woman who would marry you in a heartbeat, so why me?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward's green eyes met hers, he knew this is the one time he shouldn't dodge her question as he had in the past, "I feel comfortable with you. I will admit by having control over us and our contracts make me calm and assured about this decision. No one left the impression in my life like you have. You are the woman I want to spend the next several years growing old with, raising a son with." Bella's jaw went slack as she processed his words, the almighty Edward Cullen was directing at her. "I want you to be my wife. I was looking for a mother for EJ but I never expected to want a wife and Isabella you make me want you, want us, to be a family. So will you marry me?"

"Yes," Bella whispered to choked up to speak as Edward slipped the ring upon her finger. He kissed her forehead as she leaned forward and signed the prenuptial agreement. The contract that stated she would be legally bound to him for a minimum of sixteen years or else she'd lose the seven million dollar trust, caring for his child, caring for him, everything laid out, every possible angle covered.

They left together, headed back to his estate entangled in each other. It should worry him how spontaneous and impatient Isabella made him. How he had to have her, how possessive she made him feel, the normalcy she brought them.

As Antonio pulled onto his street his cell phone rang.

"Edward." Emmett coughed his breathing heavy and raspy. "Someone just torched Ryan's. – No I don't want to ride in any damn ambulance, back the fuck off man." Emmett ranted at an E.M.T.

"Emmett are you okay?" Edward demanded, his voice taking on a panicked edge.

"I'm fine Eddie Boy," Emmett laughed. "Covered in soot, thank god I made Rosalie stay home tonight. It took four of us to bust the door open, this was diffidently an act of sabotage and attempted murder."

"I'll be right there." Edward said clicking his phone shut his jaw tight a grim frown set across his face as he turned to a worried Bella. "I have to go."

"What happened?" Bella asked concerned touching his cheek lightly as they pulled to a stop.

"Ryan's a bar, the first business I ever owned was maliciously set on fire, people were locked inside my brother included, luckily the men didn't panic and they busted the windows and doors in and so far it's believed everyone got out safely." Edward explained roughly, his voice tight and his emotions cold. Tonight was a firm reminder of just who he was and how many enemies he has, that he can't protect everyone. His heart twisted as he realized he was pulling her into his world, entangling her into his dangerous life.

"Why would someone do that?" She whispered sadly.

"Isabella there are people, many people who want to hurt me, even a few who'd love to see me dead. I'm hated for the family name I carry, for the name I've made for myself, for my success and wealth." Edward reached down and brought her engagement ring to his lips. "I need you to think, really think if you want to be part of my life." He said giving her an out. "I probably won't return to the estate until tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Bella said kissing his lips softly. "Tomorrow I'll probably head to my apartment with Andrew, wait do you think Andrew would mind helping me finish packing?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, I'll make sure he's well compensated for his help." Edward said kissing her once more. "Please love, think about what I told you. I will not be hurt or disappointed if you decided you can't be a part of our lives."

"I'll see you tomorrow, be safe." She said slipping out of the car. Her heart clenched in pain as he pulled out of the drive, body guards in tow. The worry taking root in her heart, but she smiled at Edward's silly words she didn't need to think about it, she was all in.

* * *

**Author Note:** Life has been one heck of a ride lately. In the past month I've struggled with migraines, under control now. My beloved father-in-law passed away almost two weeks ago, then I was forced to go on 'Super Family Fun Weekend!' with the in-laws. Let's be honest my father-in-law was the only person on hubs side of the family that liked me. Today I was diagnosed with bronchitis and walking-pneumonia.

_**Please Review**_, my poor muse can use all the love and encouragement it can get.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Edward brushed past an emergency responder trying to stop him from entering the crime scene. He stumbled over debris, rubble, ash, broken glass, nudged soot covered tables out of his way. He whirled around slowly wrinkling his nose, swallowing hard as he took in the disrepair, the ruined remnants of Ryan's, his first business, his first _real_ success.

"Stay out," Edward ordered his men. Antonio stepped forward, "Boss, you need to get out of here. This area isn't secure."

"I said stay out," Edward hollered, he waited for a moment, when Antonio refused to retreat as requested he snapped pulling his gun on his longtime friend. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Whoa Boss," Antonio breathed holding his hands out as he backed out of the front door. Edward's fist slammed forth into a wooden pillar. His stomach burned like acid as he stared his failure in the face, his failure to protect his family, his property.

He scowled as his phone blared through the silence, "What?" He snapped into the microphone.

"Tick–tock, tick-tock," A man taunted over the phone line.

"Who is this?" Edward snarled into the phone, for the first time he could feel the bloodthirsty ache, the want, the need to kill, quick easy old school justice he was against.

"Lovely evening for a barbeque? Eh, Mr. Cullen." The man mocked nonchalantly.

"I'm warning you, once, stop fucking with me." Edward cautioned his tone harsh and threatening.

The man laughed, "How's the fiancée?" Edward felt his blood turn to ice. The how, whys, filling his mind as the line went dead. No one should be aware of his engagement. Bella's sweet smile flashing behind his eyelids. He hit the seven on his cellphone and pressed send.

"Andrew," He spoke sharply into the phone. "Lock down the house, get Isabella in the safe room now."

"Boss, Isabella is in the shower." Andrew said hesitant.

"I don't care if she's in Timbuctu, get her in the fucking safe room NOW, I'm issuing a code black. IS that understood?"

"Understood Boss, code black, safe room, now." Andrew spoke, his voice shifting from casual to deathly serious. He knew he could trust him; trust him to give everything to protect his Bella. Edward stepped out of the building, breathing in the cold air as he hit the end call button.

"Are you okay?" Edward inquire clasping his younger brother's shoulder fondly, his face and clothes were filthy; soiled with soot and dirt.

Edward's smile was strained but he was happy to hear Emmett's shaky laughter, "I'm just relieved I was here to help break down the doors. Fuck Eddie – that fire burned fast, crazy fast."

"It's a good thing you're alright kid." Edward paused, pushing the thought of what could of happened to Emmett out of his mind. "I want you to inform Jasper, they're to make their way back from the lake before sunrise." He turned to Antonio whom he owed an apology. "Antonio, what I did back there wasn't right."

"No blood, no foul," Antonio gruffed. Edward nodded, grateful for his understanding.

"Come on let's get to Mom's." Emmett said tossing a arm over his elder brother shoulder. "Rosalie is in a panic, and I bet mom already has a batch of muffins or cookies in the oven."

* * *

"Isabella," Andrew knocked roughly on the bathroom door causing Bella to jump in the shower. "Get out, we're under lockdown. There has been a direct threat to your life – Edward's ordered us to the safe room."

_Safe room? What the hell is a safe room?_ Bella thought frantically as she dried off and slipped into the fancy yoga pants that felt like heaven with a label she couldn't pronounce and her favorite old snug fitting Mariner's tee. Years of sharing a bathroom with her Dad had taught her to always take her clothes with her, to avoid any awkward moments.

"Isabella you have ten seconds to open the door before I bust it open and toss your naked ass over my shoulder." Andrew threatened; Edward would have his life, everything he valued if anything happened to her. He practically sighed in relief when the bathroom door popped open, revealing a fully dressed Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, her voice shaken as her stomach twisted, her mind conjured up horrible terrifying scenarios of what was happening.

"Edward has received a direct threat from your stalker," came Andrew's crisp reply, he watched while she darted to her jewelry safe and quickly unlocked it. "Ma'am we don't have time for this, we need to get to the safe room now." His eyes widened when she turned a small pistol held in right hand.

"Let's go Andrew." Bella said motioning for the man to get a move on.

"Wait, Isabella, Do you know how to use a gun?" Andrew asked surprised, watching her handle the weapon with an ease most woman didn't have.

She snorted softly at Andrew's question as she followed him to the basement. "I was raised by my single father who was the Police Chief in our tiny town. I can spiral a football, cast a rod and my aim is straight." She answered stopping when Andrew came to a halt in the basement. Bella watched mouth gaping slightly when Andrew unlocked a drawer.

"I need your hand," He spoke sharply when he pulled open the drawer, attached to the entertainment center. Bella blinked but placed her hand on a panel that quickly scanned her fingertips then asked for a five-digit-passcode that Andrew punched in.

_Oh mother of mercy!_ She thought as a piece of the wall opened up revealing Edward's safe room.

"We're safe in here," Andrew said after the wall – the door closed behind them. Bella followed him as he turned on the lights. He pointed down the hallway "the bedrooms and bathrooms." She nodded numbly, her mind racing as she took in the living room that they were standing in, a small kitchen set to the back of the room. When Bella didn't speak Andrew spoke, "There are two bathrooms, three small bedrooms, and a security room. _It wasn't a damn safe room; it was a fucking safe house. Who the hell needs a safe house this vast? It was a …a fall out shelter._ She blinked back tears. "and Isabella no one, knows this place exists."

"Is EJ okay? Is Edward? His family?" Bella asked quietly, her mind still spinning like an endless top.

"EJ is fine, he'll be down here before sunrise." Andrew answered barely looking up from his phone as he communicated via text message with Edward and the rest of the family. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Bella paced the room, he could tell the young woman was deep in thought by the way her eyes darted back in forth when she'd force herself to be still for a moment before the pacing resumed.

"This isn't James is it?" She muttered softly to herself, but in the complete silence she might as well have yelled it, as Andrew's brow furrowed. She shook her head negatively. He hadn't contacted her, not since he left Forks. The charity advent had been a fluke, a chance to mess with her to hurt her but he wouldn't do this, he wasn't that crazy.

* * *

"Edward, you must handle this swiftly, this man, is making you look weak – incompetent." Carlisle commanded harshly, slamming his scotch glass upon the fireplace. "I raised you to be a man, not this deskbound CEO you've become. Do _NOT_ forget whose name you carry. You're a Cullen and it's about damn time you start behaving as one."

His jaw locked, nostrils flared as he bit back at his father, his voice low, hard, hostile, "I haven't." No one spoke or moved as father and son squared off with one an another. "I have more enemies than I can shake a fist at." Edward paused for effect, sucking in a sharp breath and releasing it. "We're in a new world, a different era, justice can't be halfcocked, it has to be meticulous, flawless." Edward said lowly, his entire body tense frustration for his father and his old way thinking.

"Emmett stay here with Mom and Dad." He ordered downing the last bit of whiskey in his glass and slipping back into his suit jacket.

"Where the hell are you going?" Emmett barked.

"Home," Edward answered roughly. "I have a fiancée I need to return to. We won't learn anything new until morning. I want Aro in my office by the end of the day tomorrow. This feels like his tomfuckery."

"Aro is family boy, blood family." Carlisle hissed.

"We might be cousins but Aro has made his distaste, distrust of me clear, ever since I have taken my place at the head of the family." Edward retorted. "Open your eyes Carlisle, Aro is a vile man who's jealously eats at him like a parasite. He cannot live up to his father's name, were I have surpassed mine. His envy makes him even more dangerous to our family, the Cullen Family." Edward informed the room before making his way to the exit.

"Whoa, whoa …Hold the fuck up Eddie boy, pump your breaks already." Emmett boomed his voice lighter, more carefree than the rest of his family. "You said Fiancée, you're getting married?"

Edward rolled his eyes his lips twitching at his brother's excitement, "I proposed tonight."

"You're shitting me?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow, ignoring the head slap his wife gave him for his language.

"I am not _'shitting you'_ bended knee, ring, and candlelight, the whole enchilada." He stated, mouth twitching upward.

"And she said, Yes?" Emmett teased good-naturedly.

"Yes," He blinked surprised when his brother engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Congratulations Eddie." He nodded thankful for his brothers enthusiasm and his ability to ignore his mothers, fathers and his wife's frowns.

"Edward," Esme objected softly. "She's a child."

"She isn't." Edward rebuffed his mother words, his voice growing stern. "Isabella Swan is going to be my wife, the mother to your grandchildren. You need to get over whatever reservations you have against her and fast."

"The car is warmed, the garage is clear." Antonio spoke giving his boss and friend an out. He could tell by the very way Edward stood he was exhausted on every level.

"Thank you Antonio," Edward offered following his longtime companion guard out of the house. He sank into the comfortable cushions of the suburban and lifted the phone to his ear, checking in with Jasper. Thankfully nothing shifty had gone down and they were safely in route home.

"She's fine," Andrew informed them quietly so as not disturb Bella who had curled up on the sofa instead of in the bedroom. "She didn't overact; she followed me down her without a fuss. Then she paced for a few hours before I forced her sit-down, watch the telly and have a cup of tea, she didn't get a quarter of the cup drunk before she passed out. She did mutter something, but I don't think she meant to say it aloud. She was shaking her head, pacing, very deep in thought."

"What did she say, cut to the chase Andy?" Edward demanded cutting Andrew off.

"She pondered aloud if this was James." He said baffled unsure what her words really meant but Edward's eyebrow jumped up in surprise, his entire body went on alert. James Newton, his father's go to boy, the man his father was vouching for to become an inner part of the family. James who had been one of Bella's bullies. If Bella was wondering, accusing James internally meant he had presumed wrong. James had done something more than tease his sweet love.

"I want James Newton and Jacob Black strung up in the warehouse tomorrow night for an interrogation." Edward instructed coldly his eyes flashing towards Bella who was curled up peacefully on his sofa. "Retire for the night boys." Edward orders. Once the gentle click of the guards' bedroom door closed he moves towards Bella scooping her into his arms.

He watched in fascination as her eyes fluttered open, a warm smile spreading across her face before it flickered away and worry crinkled across her face, "Is EJ okay?" she panicked eyes watering.

"He's fine," Edward reassured, "I just spoke to Jasper, and they'll be here soon."

"Good, good, I've been so worried." Bella muttered sagging against Edward, her smile slowly returning finding comfort in Edward's words. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon?" She questioned fumbling with the button on his dress shirt, smiling shyly at him, even with all the worry, fear she had experienced the last few hours, the safest she had ever felt was right here and now in Edward's arms.

"There nothing I can do until morning and there is nowhere else I'd rather be." He whispered in her ear, enjoying the way her soft body affected him.

"What happened Edward?" Bella asked, her eyes losing the last bit of hazy sleepiness.

"You're stalker and my tormentor who's been attacking me by causing chaos on my businesses. Turns out he's the same bloke. He burnt down Ryan's. He called me as I stood inside of the ruined building. I was clued in because his message was the same, that fucking tickity-tock shit. Then he asked how my fiancée was, the second those words slipped past that fuckers lips, I put you and EJ in a code black."

_Code Black, what the heck?_ Her confusion must have shown because Edward sighed bitterly. "A code black is what level of caution your security team will be treating you with. A code black is simple Isabella. It means that one of your guards Andrew, Matthew or Jimmy will always be with you at all times – same goes for EJ They'll be doing more than just shadowing from a distance, like in the past, for awhile until it's safe to drop the security level they will be escorting you everywhere, bathrooms, your classes, your volunteer work."

Her eyes widened. "Okay," she croaked understanding he was trying to protect her and EJ

"I will go ballistic if you try and ditch them." Edward warned darkly, his eyes flashing intensely.

_Ballistic?_ Bella thought nodding tightly her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Every so often she'd catch a glimpse of a darker Edward, yet even when he says something crazy or possessive, she still felt safe, protected, _loved._

"Say you'll be a good girl Isabella?" Edward requested huskily, she didn't miss the innuendo.

"I'll be a good girl," Bella murmured softly eyes bright and teasing as a soft groan tore from his lips. It was an exciting, lust filled power-trip to make a man of Edward's status moan. She felt his hand curl around the nape of her neck, his fingers entangling themselves into her hair as he pulled her into him, closer, his mouth captured her swiftly full of possession and pride, his tongue demanding entrance, she gasped as he tugged on her hair roughly giving him the entryway he wanted, the kiss became deeper, needier. Edward's free hand anchored itself to her waist, pulling her on top of him.

They knew they couldn't finish the act they had initiated; they broke apart at the sound of Edward's ever present cock-blocking phone.

"They're here," Edward muttered as Isabella peeled herself away from him. She straightened his collar and he smoothed down her messy hair, giving her a look that didn't scream _'just fucked'_ or fooled around as the case maybe.

The door opened and EJ burst into the living room, "Bella," He shouted rushing into her arms.

"Did you have a good time?" Bella asked forcing a small smile across her face masking her underlying worry.

"Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice took me and Tanner fishing at the lake and when we were hiking I slipped and look," He paused yanking up his pant leg and showing Bella his scabbed up knee. "Cool right?" He asked turning her heart to mush at his adorable eager expression. 'All boy'she thought fondly.

"Very cool, does it hurt?" Bella asked gently, EJ shrugged softly.

Edward's breath got caught in the back of his throat as Bella brought EJ's bruised knee to her lips. "One extra special kiss to make it heal up super-fast." She told the small boy who had stolen her heart.

EJ grinned cheekily up at his father, his eyes wide with wonder, "Bella's kisses have superpowers."

* * *

**Author Note**

Firstly - I'm so, so, so sorry about the delay. I have been so sick and just recently have gotten back on my feet only to be knock back down again.

Secondly - I write purely for fun, for an escape and it's free. Anyone wishing for professional standards of writing should go and buy a book. I've never had a proper grammar class, I'm a Auditory Dyslexia - I spent my elementary years just figuring out how to_ read_. Everything I have learned and am learning has been through the help and support of my betas.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, straightening his tie in the mirror and turning as he buttoned up his black suit jacket. They had spent yesterday in the panic room – house. After twenty-four hours of no additional threats they decided to move out of lock-down.

"To class," Bella muttered, lacing up her Irish green converse.

"Oh no, you're not. You're going to stay here." Edward demanded, his jaw tightening, his frustration building as Bella ignored him and continued fixing her hair into a sloppy bun as if he hadn't spoken.

"Edward, I have to go." Bella stated, jamming her text books back into her Kate Spade messenger bag.

"Can't you take a week off?" Edward asked, raking a hand through his hair roughly, she was going to turn him grey. Bella for the most part didn't mind his I-don't-give-a-fuck I'm Edward Cullen and you'll bend to my ways attitude. She had watched politicians, her school dean and other power people cave to his commands but he had another thing coming if he thought she was going to jeopardize her education. She had worked too hard, sacrificed too much to ruin it now.

Bella whirled around and pinned Edward with a hard glare. "No I can't just take the week off. Do you know what next week is? Finals, Edward, Finals. So no I'm not going to take a week or even a day off." She screeched tossing her hands up, she took a deep breath knowing Edward was trying to protect her but she wasn't going to let fear rule her. "Andrew is going to be by my side the entire day. I'll be fine. I trust Antonio to keep you safe while you're at work and EJ isn't staying home from school. I'm not naïve, I know the danger I'm in, but I won't risk my GPA and I most certainly won't risk repeating a semester. I've worked too hard."

"Isabella," Edward hissed roughly, eyes narrowing.

"Don't Isabella me Edward. I'm not going to twiddle my thumbs while being locked up in Fort Cullen's. I have a life and I'm going to live it. Andrew come here." She hollered down the hall.

Andrew entered the hostile room, standing awkwardly as his gaze bounced between his boss and his charge but neither Edward nor Bella looked at him, to wrapped up in their own stare down, as they tried to get the other to back down.

"Andrew what is your primary responsibility?" Bella snapped.

"To protect you ma'am," He stated firmly.

"Exactly, we're not going to be gallivanting around the city are we? What did I tell you about the plan for today?" Bella asked softer, a smug grin tugging at her lips as Edward continued to scowl at her.

"No ma'am, you're going to attend your classes, and then we're to come back to the estate. I'm also to remind you, to cancel your lunch plans with Angela and Ben." Andrew listed his duties for the day.

"Andrew take Jimmy with you, your both on guard. She's not to even to use the restroom alone. Is that understood?" Edward issued coldly, straightening his coat jacket releasing a cross sigh.

Bella's smile was beautiful as she whispered "thank you" before lightly pecking his lips. Edward couldn't help but feel a little proud of her bravery to carry on.

Edward didn't get a chance to respond as EJ sprinted into the room. "Bella helps me," He squealed giving her a wide toothy grin, motioning at the school uniform that he had attempted to button on his own which ended up crooked.

"EJ," Bella paused briefly as she snapped on, his clip-on school tie. "I want you to have a super good day." She said with fake pep as she lifted him up and into her arms. "I want you to promise me that you'll stay with Marcus at all times, like we've talked about." He was heavy, but not overwhelming so, as she carried him down to the entrance foyer.

"Why? Is something bad going on?" EJ asked his young green eyes becoming clouded and watery with worry. Bella's heart clenched and tears sprang forth in her eyes.

"No," she started to say but was quickly cut off by EJ's raised eyebrow silently calling her out on her lie. "Okay, yes, but your safe. You like Marcus right?"

"Yes, he's really silly and super strong." EJ giggled twirling a strand of Bella's hair.

"Yes well Marcus has a secret. He's a superhero with only one job in the whole wide world."

"What's that?" EJ asked peeking over Bella's shoulder at Marcus in wonder.

"To protect you," Bella stated seriously. "You're such a special boy that you have your very own super hero to protect you, especially when your Daddy or I can't be with you. Now promise me you won't go anywhere without him, no wondering off alone." Marcus nodded discreetly at Bella that he'd do anything to keep the young Cullen safe.

"Okay Bella." EJ agreed kissing her cheek gently before she passed him over to his father. She watched them as EJ hugged his father tightly. "Thank you!" Edward mouthed to his fiancée, his eyes lighter.

"You be safe too daddy?" EJ asked fiddling with a button on his father's suit jacket.

"Of course, I have Antonio." Edward said reassuringly.

EJ leaned forward and whispered quietly causing his father's lips to twitch and his heart to swell with love for Bella as he asked. "Is he a superhero too?"

"So what's up with the men in the black escorts?" Angela asked quietly linking her arm through Bella's frowning at Jimmy and Andrew.

"They're my new BFFs we go everywhere together, right guys?" Bella chirped sarcastically making light of her situation, not wanting to worry her longtime friend.

"We need to talk – alone, like yesterday." Angela whispered seriously her eyes flashing between Bella's and her bodyguards.

Bella glanced Angela over, and she could see something was seriously troubling her. Angela's hair was a tousled mess thrown in a quick ponytail, her clothes were wrinkly, not Angela's typical polished style. "Alright boys quickly check the class room and then scoot." Bella ordered quietly, opening an empty classroom door.

"Ma'am?" Andrew questioned.

"You'll be able to see me through the door window. I won't be out of view." Bella improvised, it was twisting the rules, not actually breaking them.

Angela waited for the men to close the door before releasing a heavy hearted sigh.

"Well?" Bella prompted nervously tapping her right foot.

Angela wringed her hands nervously, "Girly, I need you to listen to me. I know you think Edward is just a business man and I thought that too. Until my sister's FBI boyfriend Tyler had a file on you and your romance with Edward. His father Carlisle Cullen is a, _vile man_. He's been accused and tried for bribery, prostitution, money laundering, racketeering, illegal high stakes gambling, and murder, are just a few of the things the court tried to nab him on, he got off on a technicality, almost all of his associates are serving prison time, like, _life_ prison time." Angela whispered lowly.

Bella's skin tingled as her stomach grew cold and heavy. "Wait, what?" Bella asked, collapsing into an empty chair and staring blankly at the empty chalk board.

"Do I need to draw you a picture, Google them," Angela urged quietly, eyes darting back to Bella's body guards who were watching them from the door window. "You'll see what I'm saying isn't just campus rumors."

"This is crazy." Bella declared abruptly, not wanting to believe Angela. "I've got to go Angie," she muttered not looking back as she quickly left the room.

"Just think on it, please Bella I don't want to see you hurt. They're dangerous people." Angela screamed after her, pleading with her.

_It can't be true… _Bella thought as her Political Thought professor's rambled Edward's words from the night of their engagement came back to haunt her. _"Isabella there's people, many people who want to hurt me, even a few who'd love to see me dead. I'm hated for the family name I carry, for the name I've made for myself, for my success and wealth."_

* * *

Edward relaxed into his chair after receiving word from Andrew and Jimmy that Bella had returned to the Estate safely with no sign of the threat.

"Aro, welcome," Edward greeted his cousin with a false cheerfulness.

"Eddie boy, what prompted this meeting, I've been trying to get in to see you for the last week but you've been a busy, busy, boy?" Edward glowered at his childhood nickname rolling off his twisted cousin's lips. Aro was dressed sharply but the materials that covered him weren't the same quality as Edward's. It was unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but Edward could see the financial struggle and the stress of being the head of the Volturi family had aged Aro.

"I found the time, what brings you to my city Aro?" Edward asked flatly leaning back into his large office chair.

"I needed a break Eddie boy, Chicago is all hustle – hustle to make a buck. I've always been overly fond of Seattle." There was a pause as Edward straightened in his chair leveling his cousin with a glare not ignoring the underlining threat in Aro voice, but Aro carried on unaffected by Edward's menacing stare. "Father knows of my affections and he thought I should come and see how the Natives have been handling my business being as my own cousin is too good to dirty their hands with the family business."

"I have no interest in the trade or the time," Edward said lowly his lips curling upwards. "I'm a busy man." The first thing he had gotten his organization out of was the drug and gun trade as fast and smoothly as possible. The Natives were a strong, well manned, motorcycle club that Edward puppeteered from a safe distance. The Natives now handled Aro's trade. Spread the prosperity, was Edward's motto. The more he cleared his hands of his father's drivel activities the more his personal wealth grew and with his personal wealth so did his families. "How is Uncle Caius?"

"Not adjusting to retirement." Aro offered truthfully, leaning back as Edward poured them a drink. "I spend half my time convincing him out of his old way thinking and the other half covering his seasoned ass. I don't have a fuckin' clue how you've handled Uncle Carlisle so well. He was the scariest son-of-a-bitch growing up, I spoken with him a few times this week, he seems happy – happier than my father."

"He's retired and he's not rotting in the State Pen." Edward bit out. "He can't afford to make the calls anymore. When I took over the family seat, it became mine, not ours to share." Edward smirked at Aro who returned Edwards taunting smiles with a snarl. "Mom keeps him busy helping with her fundraisers and every so often he plans a high stakes night."

"I heard of your bar, have you found the culprit – arsonist?" Aro asked a little too causally. Edward didn't miss the flicker of a smirk that fluttered across Aro's face as he asked, "Ryan's, wasn't that your first bar?"

"Yes, thirteen years of success and loyal customers. There is no doubt they'll return once I'm able to reopen the bar." Edward said with a sly smirk letting Aro know that the attack hadn't affected him.

"Oh, but I hear that people are starting to doubt the polish you've added to the Cullen name." Aro snarked. "Maybe people are starting to consider that the apple fell a lot closer to the tree than they believed."

* * *

Bella curled up on the sofa not really watching the Seattle late-night talk show as her mind twirled. Now that EJ was fast asleep and unable to distract her, her thoughts returned to Angela's words of warning. Bella shot up straight and fumbled with the remote turning up the volume as a picture of her and Edward looking cozy together flashed across the large television screen. "We have lots of questions tonight about the notorious Cullen family. Is Edward Cullen Seattle's most charitable man as many claim? Or is it a cover for a more sinister mask, maybe Wolf, the apple didn't fall far from the tree after all? We all remember the fall of Carlisle Cullen's criminal organization five years ago."

"I don't know Dixon," Wolf laughed. "Edward Cullen has been an upstanding citizen for years; the sins of the father are not the sins of the son. Edward Cullen has not had so much as a parking ticket."

"Ryan's favorite local bar owned by Mr. Cullen was struck by an arsonist late Saturday night when packed to capacity. Wolf this makes a suspicious man out of me, maybe not all felonious ties have been broken? It appears someone might be after Seattle's infamous crime family." Bella felt dazed, as she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"And it could be a coincidence." Wolf chuckled. "Edward Cullen owns multiple businesses ranging from bars, a porn industry, hotels and casinos." Wolf barked back rolling his eyes at his over eager co-host. "He's been Washington's most eligible bachelor for four years running now? Or are the rumors true, is Seattle's favorite Multi-Millionaire settling down?" another picture of her and Edward as they strolled the pier after their engagement and then another of Edward kissing her engagement ring.

"We have many questions Seattle, and are prime inquiry tonight is "Just who is Edward Cullen?"

* * *

"Antonio, keep the car warm." Edward ordered coolly keeping his facial features blank. "If you see anything of importance call me."

"Of course Boss." Antonio confirmed.

Edward strolled into the warehouse, his shoulders back, chest out but his eyes gave him a sinister edge for they were cold and calculated.

"James is a noisy fucker and the other man is calm as a cucumber." Emmett muttered.

"Emmett this is personal, you might want to go home." Edward offered his younger brother an out. Emmett clasped his brothers shoulder; it had been a long time since he had seen his brother this low, this menacing. He knew in his gut Edward needed someone to watch his back to pull him back from the brink.

"Emmett and I aren't going anywhere." Jasper said. "How do you want to do this?" Jasper asked with a lazy smirk. Edward inwardly grimaced Jasper had a knack for retrieving information from unwilling sources.

"Black, we're going to leave him alone, he's only here to confirm or deny James's story." Edward stated. "James he's done something to Bella. It's past history but it's bad enough that she thought he could be behind these attacks against my name."

"So instead of asking your fiancée were going to torture a man that is supposed to make the family in a few months' time?" Emmett asked in disbelief, James was practically another son to their father. Not that Emmett, Jasper or Edward cared much for Carlisle's errand boy.

"I want the truth, the full truth." Edward snapped, he had never carried for James. "Not the watered down version that Isabella would give me." He moved down the hall.

"What the fuck is going on man? The Cullen's they'll have your head for this shit." Edward's lips curled upwards as he took in James screams.

"Pipe the fuck down – I'm reading," Sam grunted absentmindedly, turning a page of his book as Edward stepped into the dimly lit room. The walls were concrete, the air smelt stale and musty.

"Hello James," Edward greeted as Sam stood up and quietly left the room.

"What the hell Boss?" James grunted, wide eyed, pulling at his chains.

"James I want answers and I'm neither patient nor kind." Edward warned lowly, his voice dark and ominous.

"Answers to what?" He squeaked suddenly terrified, this wasn't a sick prank.

"I want to know why my fiancée accused you of these attacks against my name and businesses?"

"I'm not… No. I'm loyal Boss… what fiancée?" James began shaking his head in confusion, then his nostrils flared as he realized who Edward's fiancée was. "Fucking Bella," He swore spitting on the ground. "Listen Bella and I we have some bad blood that's all. I'd never go against a Cullen."

"What kind of bad blood?" Edward hissed through clenched teeth.

"The kind that will prevent you from marrying the little whore, Carlisle will never let you tie the knot with her." Edward slammed his fist into James's nose. Edward smirked coldly at the scream that ripped from James throat as blood gushed out of his nose as he fell from his chair in pain.

"Get Black in here," Edward ordered forcing James back into his chair roughly.

"Sam I …man," Black grunted. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"Whatever this is you better fix it or you can forget about patching in." Sam the president of the Natives MC grunted shoving Jacob into the room.

"Hello Black."

"Mr. Cullen," Black took him in with a level dull stare. "Newton it's been awhile," Black laughed hollowly almost like he had been expecting this confrontation.

"What do you want Mr. Cullen?" Jacob asked tonelessly, acceptantly of his dire situation.

"I want to know why Isabelle would accuse James of burning down my bar?" Edward snarled emotionlessly his grip tight around the metal handle of his handgun.

"James forced her into an abortion in our Sophomore year, then taunted her for the rest of the semester, making her social life hell." Jacob informed Edward softly as James laughed manically.

"Jackie Ol' Jackie is that what you really think happened." James spat, spitting blood in his direction as Jasper took an intimidating step forward from the shadows.

"I know I stopped her from committing suicide on my damn cliff. I know that our taunting, our group dismissal and whatever you did fucked her up enough she thought about ending her life. I know you turned one of the most beautiful and strongest girls I've ever known into a mousy pariah." Edward stepped backwards as Jacob lunged forward picking James up from the chair. No one stopped him as Jacob shook James forcibly before knocking him into the cement wall behind him. "I don't know anything. All I do know is she disappeared for three and half fucking weeks after I told you she was pregnant and she came back this skittish, mousy girl who jumped at her own shadow and never talked to anyone but the geek squad."

James cackled as a tear streamed down his face. "I kept telling her, pressuring her emotionally, physically. I played every card I could think of. I paid her thousands to abort the kid, my father panicked when she didn't, he even offered to pay for her college any school Harvard, Stanford, Princeton, MIT. She kept telling me it was too late." James shouted half crazily. "I didn't know jack about pregnancy or abortion and Carlisle gave my father this drug to inject her with. My Dad told me it was either my life or the kids because no son of his was going to rot in the penitentiary for child molestation. I was eighteen and she wasn't even sixteen yet."

"So what did you do?" Emmett glowered coldly surprising everyone.

"I did what Carlisle and my dad told me. I drove her up to Tacoma where Carlisle could handle the doctors who would keep her as a Jane Doe." James said bitterly. "Of course she didn't come easily. She's a spitfire, so much spunk, fought me the entire time, she begged, pleaded, kicked, scratched but in the end she just tried to shield her stomach. I have scars from that night, injected her with fuck if I know and she passed out and Dad rigged the car to crash." Edward felt his blood run cold as the lie Bella had told him about her scar. His father, his family had been involved in her torment, the loss of her child.

"It wasn't until later, afterwards, when I learned she had been four months along." James sobbed. "I had been seventeen when she got pregnant." He spit bitterly. "I wouldn't have gone to jail. I killed my child for nothing, and it was easier to hate her so I tormented her, I bullied her, made her life hell along with mine."

No one spoke after his confession. Jacob lunged forward again, his fist raising and falling as he beat the holy hell out of the man that had once been his mentor. "That's enough Black." Jasper grunted pulling Jacob off of a bleeding James.

"I'm not my old man." Edward breathed feeling nauseous as he raised the 45 to James head and pressed it against his temple. "I don't kill needlessly but you; you make me want to put a bullet between your pretty blue eyes." He stared James down until the younger man averted his blue eyes to the cold concrete. Never had he felt the overwhelming urge to kill so ruthlessly. "Jasper I want you to arrange Victoria's memorial flowers and have Jenks find and transfer James's international funds into trust for his young children. Emmett please escort Mr. Black to campus, and Jacob tonight never happened." Emmett waited for Jacob's shaky nod before leading him out of the room. Jasper ignored James pleading as he followed Emmett and Jacob out the door.

* * *

Edward entered his house quietly and Bella's voice drifted over him momentarily relaxing him until her words registered with his mind. "I'm not your hostage you let me out of here right now." Bella screamed into Jimmy face. Andrew folded his arms a deep frown set on his face.

"Listen here honey you ain't going anywhere without a guard," Jimmy tried to sooth.

"Don't you honey me Buster or I'll kick your ass." Bella threatened harshly, her voice hitching. Edward stepped into the security room, as he was met with Bella's hostile glare he knew he needed to prepare himself for a fast approaching shit storm.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Edward asked casually. Bella scowled but her heart lightened at the sight of him.

Marcus piped up when Bella refused to speak. "Isabella tried to sneak out."

"You did what?" Edward snapped, his tone incredulous the stress of the last few days eating at him.

"Oh! Don't you try to Jimmy Hoffa me!" She yelled trying to storm out of the locked room.

Edward let out an amused yet baffled laugh, "What the hell does Jimmy Hoffa have to do with anything?" He asked.

"I just, I just needed some air and to think. Everything – all of this is so, so far out of my belief system and I couldn't wrap my mind around it. You're a, a mobster!" She shrieked tears springing to her eyes as she stared at the man she thought she knew. Edward shot his guards a look and they all discreetly as possible fled the room.

"Isabella," Edward shushed stepping cautiously forward.

"No – I've never so much as jay-walked and you expected me to be okay with this?" She flung her arms around the room filed with monitors. "Sweet Jesus Edward my Daddy was the Police Chief. Angela told me what your dad was tried for and it's all there on Wikipedia." She said twirling her laptop around and showing him her computer screen. "Erica's FBI boyfriend is investigating your family, they have a file on me." Bella confessed, her eyes giving away her distress as she kept touching the old locket her father had given her for her tenth birthday.

"I'm not the monster you believe me to be." Edward whispered stepping into her body space forcing his honest green eyes on hers as he pleaded his case. "How can I be a monster when my only thought is protecting and loving you and my son?"

"You can't say things like that." She cried, heart softening, her anger melting as she stared into his intense green eyes.

"I'm not my father Bella." Edward declared. "I'm not responsible for his crimes; I'm only responsible for my own sins."

"And what sins do you carry?" She inquired trying to appear aloof but her heart betrayed her as she searched his face, eyes for signs of the man she believed she knew.

"That I let a man live tonight when he should have died." Edward confessed quietly, his words ringing in her ears.

"You what?" Bella blinked feeling as if the expensive carpet had been ripped out beneath her, he wasn't denying his family nor was he attempting to lie to her, he was confiding in her, trusting her. She paused as his body pressed against her as he reached around her and unlocked the door with a simple twist of the latch. She breathed him in; his expensive manly smell relaxed her, reached into her psyche and made her feel safe. She was sure his manly scent could only be found on him and not in the luxury exclusive cologne bottle that sat on his bathroom counter upstairs.

"Are you leaving?" Edward asked softly into her ear whirling her around to look at him. She knew in that moment as she stared into his haunted eyes that she wasn't, the she didn't want to leave him, but that didn't mean she wasn't still angry at being duped. He reached forward and gently cupped her cheek. "This is the last out I'm giving you. If you stay tonight, you're never getting away from me. You're mine, forever love." He warned darkly. "After tonight I won't tolerate it if you decide to walk away."

She walked off and up the stairs fully aware that he was stalking her, following her every move as he trailed behind her. Before she could open her bedroom door Edward caught her arm and pulled her roughly against his chest, holding her against him as if it would be the last time.

His gaze was heavy and dull when Bella looked him directly in his eyes, the green eyes she loved so much. "What are you doing, where are you going?" He asked, his voice breaking, he couldn't phantom her staying.

"To bed – alone, I've told you before I'm in." Bella whispered as he sucked in his breath before kissing her soundly on the lips, she pushed away from him softly. "I am angry and I need some time to think, to wrap my mind around everything especially you being Jimmy Hoffa personified."

His eyes brightened making her heart jump. He let out a soft snicker before he told her, "Isabella, Jimmy Hoffa was a union boss not a mob boss."

Bella glared at him but a smirk was twitching at her lips as she slammed her bedroom door in his face as he cackled in the hallway. She knew without a whisper of a doubt that she was crazily, madly, irreversibly in love with him, there was no out, there never had been.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want a Mommy!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a few of the characters I add here and there belong to my ruthless muse.

**Chapter Eleven **

* * *

After entering her code at the keypad, Bella drove through the gates of the estate and let out a small huff. There had been no point in attending her morning classes; she hadn't been able to concentrate on the material or the lectures. How could she concentrate on anything–she was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, mob wife–it sounded like a damn reality show, not her life. She hung her school bag in the hall closet, placed her e-reader on the entryway table and slipped out of her converse sneakers. She was surprised that EJ wasn't waiting for her, like he usually is, especially now that he's on summer break.

"They're in the backyard, Sweetie." Elizabeth informed her fondly, holding out a glass of her favorite soda. "Edward's teaching EJ–well not actually teaching EJ anything–they're playing soccer, come watch."

Bella observed EJ and Edward from the kitchen window, watching as they kicked the soccer ball around the backyard. Her mind hadn't stopped; she spent the night before tossing and turning over every single moment she had spent with Edward. How had she missed it? The monster hiding behind the expensive suit and charming smiles. Her mind recoiled at the thought. He wasn't a monster. He was EJ's father, her soon to be husband. The same man that made her laugh, made her feel safe and protected. He was respected for his intellect and business-savvy mind, not just feared for the wrath he could bring. She knew, suspected that he let her see the man behind the mobster–a side no one sees–the domesticated, loving side.

Bella grinned as she heard the hallway entrance door slam open and then shut, and the sound of tiny feet pounded down the hallway.

"Uh, uh, wash your hands," Bella chided gently at the dirty boy who groaned and placed hand-picked flowers on the tabletop.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes heavenward, the poor flower bed. She smirked to herself as she spread the peanut butter over the apple slices, listening to the sound of the kitchen chair as it scraped across the tile floor. Bella had brought this house exactly what it needed–a matriarch; she had already done wonders for her boys.

EJ grinned up at Bella as she turned on the faucet. "Bella, I'm an..." he scrunched up his nose as he thought for a second, "...upper-tunist man."

"You mean you're an opportunist?" Bella asked, wondering briefly what her green-eyed boy was up to now, watching as he pumped too much soap into his tiny little palm. Neither of them glanced at Elizabeth who put their snack on the table and quietly left the room.

"Yeah, that," he charmed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Daddy had to go, he's thinking of a way to say sorry – he is sorry ya know?" He chirped happily lathering his hands with the soap. "And that means you and me have got the rest of the day to just us."

Bella lips twitched upwards. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." EJ nodded eagerly.

"What are you cooking up in that great big mind of yours?" Bella asked knowingly as she shut off the faucet and watched as he scrambled out of the chair, and gathered the flowers he picked for her in the garden bed.

"Miss Bella, it would be my honor if you'd go on a date with me," EJ announced seriously, holding out the colorful flowers he had picked for her. She took the flowers with a touched heart and breathed in their lovely scent. With a curl of his fingers he motioned her down to his level and whispered, "Don't tell Miss Elizabeth, she gets all grouchy when I pluck flowers out of the garden, but Daddy helped me pick them just for you."

"And just where are we going on our date, Green Eyes?" Bella asked curiously.

EJ's eyes twinkled. "Our park," he stated as if it was obvious. "Ya' know _the_ park, the one with the _carousel_."

Bella bit her lip and thought it over. Edward had... he had been the one to suggest that EJ and her do something fun together, just them. It was sneaky and underhanded of him to use her love for EJ against her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was still worried she'd pull a runner and bolt from him, away from him and the lifestyle he lived. She knew how much EJ treasured going to the quaint little park they had discovered down the road with the half-century-old carousel.

"Okay, go get ready and I'll tell Andrew." Bella agreed, her heart swelling at the pure joyful smile that blossomed across EJ's face before he turned and bolted. She could hear his feet pounding up the staircase as she made her way to the surveillance room.

"Andrew, inform Edward that we're going to Exploration Park," Bella instructed, watching as Andrew pulled out his cell phone and shot off a text message to his boss.

"The Suburban will be ready in five," Andrew responded. Bella gave her guard a glance over, these men, they knew actually who they were working for, did their bidding for. Bella didn't have a doubt in her mind that if she ever really wanted to leave Edward, these men wouldn't blink twice if orders were to bring her back.

"Okay," Bella murmured absentmindedly as she tugged on her sneakers, gathered her e-reader and slipped it inside of her poppy-colored Coach purse.

"I'm ready," EJ informed them as he rounded the corner with his stuffed giraffe and book in hand.

No one spoke as Marcus held open the Suburban door for them. "Two cars, really?" Bella asked, eyeing the other Suburban that Jimmy was climbing into parked behind them.

"Safety procedures, ma'am," Marcus informed her as she buckled up after checking EJ's straps and buckles.

"Bella, could you read to me?" he asked eagerly, thrusting his book forward into her waiting hand. They had started reading "_The Adventures of Bailey School Kids – Vampires Don't Wear Polka Dots_."

...

"She's going to put up a fuss," Edward sighed, running a hand through his wild locks.

"Most likely," Jasper agreed. "I said to do something grand, you did it. You took grand to a whole new fucking ballpark," he muttered looking over at Edward's personal jet. "Don't start fucking stressing now, it's five days. I can handle the business end; Emmett can handle any family matters that arise. Together, Emmett and I should be able to handle anything that comes up."

Edward's lip quirked upward.

"Besides, this will throw the target off. With you and her gone, out of the city, maybe he'll fuck up, take a risk or some shit," Jasper said lighting up a cigarette. "We need him to slip up."

"If you catch the _sonofabitch_, toss his ass in the pit with James until I get back," Edward ordered sourly.

"Yeah, about James, Ed?" Jasper asked releasing a puff of smoke.

"He remains missing, until I decide if he lives or dies. For now he can waste away in the hole," Edward grunted, his jaw clicking as his mind thinks of James' transgressions, of his father's sins. How the hell was he going to handle that complicated mess? "I want you to put Benny on watching Aro; I don't know why he's loitering around my city. I don't care what Carlisle says, Aro is a threat."

"Aye Aye, Boss," Jasper nodded, there it was–trust and brotherhood, Edward quirks a smile at Jasper.

"Here they are," Edward said, his features smoothing as the Suburban came to a halt near the runway.

"Are you ready for it?" Jasper drawled aloofly, he couldn't hide the amused smirk that spread across his face. He realized Edward didn't know it yet, but he had fallen. Never had he dreamed he'd see Edward tangled and torn up over a woman.

"Ready for what?" Edward enquired, raising an eyebrow at his longtime friend.

"For five days of being just Edward Cullen, father and husband, without the bullshit and distractions," Jasper clarified, kicking away from the car he had been leaning against.

"What's going on?" Bella's voice rang out as she slipped out of the Suburban, EJ's hand wrapped firmly in hers. Jasper slipped away, toward the Suburban. "Edward?" Bella asked uncertainly, her eyes taking in the small luxury plane, glancing around watching as the people around them bustled with activity. Bella followed as EJ pulled her forward toward his father. "Edward, what's going on?"

"We're going on a trip." Edward motioned toward his plane, a secretive but happy smile spreading across his face. This was part of the Edward she knew, he didn't make requests, he gave commands, and he most certainly didn't understand or accept the word _No _as an option or an answer, when he wanted something. She knew it should bother her more; however, she found that particular trait extremely attractive.

"I can't just go on a trip," Bella sputtered, breathing in noisily trying to keep her temper in check. She could feel her resolve slipping as EJ's eyes watered. "Have you taken a knock to your skull lately?" she questioned, digging her heels in. "Finals start Monday."

"It's taken care of." Edward shrugged casually, ignoring her death glare.

Bella huffed. Here he was Jimmy Hoffa'ing her; damn her for wandering eyes. Sinful jeans, collared polo, sneakers, he was looking very casual forgoing his normal forbidding suits.

"What actually does that mean– 'it's taken care of'?" she asked tartly.

"I've spoken to your professors, made arrangements for the rest of this week's absence. Each professor assured me that you're more than ready to pass your exams, but even still they will be emailing you notes and material you need. Each morning from eight to noon is carved out for your schoolwork. You'll be home by Sunday evening, with plenty time for one last cram session with Angela," Edward explained.

Bella eyes widened, "That isn't fair, Edward. Other students can't just take off."

He cut her off sharply, "Life isn't fair, Isabella, it's corrupt; it's about whom you know and the connections you make. I know you haven't wrapped your mind around it yet, love, but I am very well connected." He breathed in and then out and added much softer, "We need this. I need this. Five days of just us, together. I find myself needing to prove to you that I am still the same man, just a little more. I want... I need you to stay."

"Edward," Bella's tone is sharp, but Edward can see the contradiction in her face, while her mouth is in a firm frown and her tone is sharp alluding to her frustration, her warm brown eyes were softening. Edward tugged on his ear, signaling EJ to help crumble her defenses.

"Are you guys breaking up like Todd's parents?" EJ asked, turning his watery green eyes on Bella. "Are you not going to marry Daddy anymore?" Edward bit his lip to keep from grinning as Bella gasped, spinning around and kneeling before EJ, opening her arms as he tossed his tiny body into hers squeezing her tightly.

"No, no, honey," Bella soothed, lifting EJ into her arms, rocking him.

EJ cried into her shoulder. "But, you don't want to go with us."

"I do, I do," Bella reassured. "I have some conditions for your father, but we're going to have so much fun. Why don't you go get your IPad out of the Suburban and play ABC Mouse on the plane," Bella instructed, placing EJ back onto his feet. She watched him bolt off, climb in and out of the Suburban. She waited until Marcus and EJ boarded the plane to round on Edward, who was waiting patiently for her outburst.

"Your conditions?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling and his eyebrow shot up in surprise, as she held her hand out.

"Hand over your phone," she demanded sweetly. "If we're going on a trip then we... no, I want your full attention. I won't have you creeping off to take phone calls every ten minutes."

"Isabella," Edward sighed.

"Don't _Isabella _me, you say this trip is for us–then prove it. Hand over your phone," Bella bravados. "I'm not saying you can't take or make phone calls at all. I'm not stupid. I understand you just can't stop being _you, _but let's say during the hours of ten a.m. until nine p.m., we get your full uninterrupted attention; you only accept true, honest to God emergency calls during those hours."

"Okay, deal," Edward agreed and slipped his phone into her hand. He grinned widely, as she gaped at him and eyed him suspiciously. "No phone calls between ten a.m. and nine p.m., anything else, mistress?" he asked huskily, leaning into her.

"And wherever we're going, it better be warm and full of sunshine," she teased, and pecked his lips before she darted around him and onto the plane. EJ grinned up at her and scooted up next to her when she took a seat near him on the sofa.

"That went better than expected," Edward murmured to himself ignoring Antonio's chuckling, as they boarded the small luxury plane. Edward slid next to Bella on the small sofa, while she was quietly helping EJ with his game.

He waited until Bella glanced up at him and smiled for him to wrap an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. He felt himself, his body, relax for the first time in days as he listened to the quiet chatter of his son and his fiancée. The sweet smell of Isabella soothed his frazzled nerves and the comfort of her warm body pressed against him brought a peace of mind, he had never really felt before meeting her.

"So where are we going, Daddy?" EJ asked turning his eyes away from plane window, for moment to look at his Dad.

"It's a surprise," Edward explained, not opening his eyes as Bella snuggled into him, her even rhythm lulling him back to sleep.

…

Edward woke shortly before they landed.

He smiled as he stepped off the plane. The hot, humid air making him smile as he took in the palm trees.

"Orlando! Orlando," Bella gushed as she carried a tired EJ down the steps of the plane to the waiting limousine.

"What's Orlando?" EJ murmured not raising his sleepy head off of Bella's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, EJ, tomorrow's going to be magical," Bella breathed keeping the surprise as she helped EJ buckle into his booster seat.

Edward watched the wanderlust that flitted across Bella's face as they made their way through Orlando to their hotel. He was reminded by Bella's blue-collar raising, she seemed mesmerized and a little startled by the bellhops who rushed to open the limousine door. Two bellhops, a butler and manager were awaiting them. "Ritz Carlton?" she breathed and her eyes were wide. He knew that a Hilton would've sufficed, even impressed her. This trip was not only to prove he was the same man, but yet a good opportunity for her to take the plunge off of poor man's pike, and into the luxurious life he was offering. It was time to open her eyes to the extent of his wealth and power.

"Mr. Cullen, we're so happy to have you back with us once again," the concierge stated politely. "The Royal Suite awaits you; unfortunately I will need a few signatures before we can escort you up."

"Of course," Edward murmured and turned to Bella. "Why don't you take EJ and Marcus and peek around the resort while I finish up the paperwork."

"Okay, Daddy," EJ interjected tugging on Bella's hand, now wide awake. It amazed Edward how his child could go from on the brink of sleep to full alert and excitable. "Can we go see if they have a pool? Can we, Mom, can we?"

Edward smiled widely, neither Bella nor EJ seemed aware of his slip of the tongue. Bella's attention went to EJ, it warmed something deep inside of him to see her smile so sweetly toward his child, their child. He mentally scuffed at himself as EJ and Bella walked away from him, he didn't miss the mile-wide smile spread across EJ's face as he rambled away at Bella. Who was he kidding? EJ was much more her child than his.

"Are the rooms set up as requested?" Edward enquired, following the manger and concierge. Shaking off the jealousy that had sprung upon him so suddenly, this was their week. A week to help him mend and expand the narrow, crumbling bridge he seemed to be walking down with both Bella and his son.

"Of course, sir, the master bedroom is set up with the romantic package, the third bedroom is set up for in-room camping and the television in the room has been programed only to show Disney Jr. and Nick Jr." The concierge assured as the manager pushed the paperwork across the desk. With a few mind-numbing swipes of his pen, he applied his signature. "The fridges are stocked; your personal shopper spoke and worked with one of Nordstrom's personal shoppers. Everything is put away as expected and, Mr. Evans will be your personal butler. Is there anything we here at Grand Lakes can do for you, Mr. Cullen?" The concierge asked politely.

"Yes–yes there is," Edward smirked lazily. "In an hour or two, two Federal agents going by the name Simmons and Reagan will be checking in. Why don't you upgrade their room to a two-bedroom suite and give them the getaway package. Apply all charges to my credit card, and please inform them that I'll be leaving for the Disney World Park at noon."

"Is that all?"

"No, I plan to re-propose to my fiancée on Saturday night. The first time was a little too business like. I want to woo her this week, seek her forgiveness and then give her a proposal that she ultimately deserves. A memory she will treasure for the rest of her life. I want simple, elegant with a wow factor, Julian."

"We'd be delighted to help you accomplish that. I'll talk to the staff; we do these things regularly. We will come up with some plans and we can discuss them tomorrow evening," the concierge offered.

Edward nodded his acceptance before stepping away from the helpful staff, ready to go find his family.

…

Edward slipped up behind Bella, who was watching EJ, who was squealing as he ran from Marcus. "Run, EJ, run. He's going to get you," she called after EJ, so engrossed watching him dash around the playground equipment, that she wasn't aware of Edward's close proximity, and she just about jumped out of her skin when his arms wrapped around her.

"Gotcha," Edward teased kissing the side of her neck.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, whirling around and smacking his shoulder for startling her. "You scared the bejesus out of me."

He chuckled softly and pulled her into him. "So?" he whispered.

"It's beautiful," she answered and twirled in his arms so she could face him. "It's Orlando and Disney World," she snickered. "A little crazy; I can't believe I'm here, but this place is picturesque. Do you know my mother lives only a few hours from here?"

"Jacksonville, right?" Edward asked, wondering where her mind was going. "If you want to go see her, we can, tomorrow even."

"No, but thank you," Bella smiled tightly, trying to mask the sadness she felt. "I just meant all the summers I was forced to visit her as a child, I only ever saw the crummy neighborhoods she lived in with her husband. No matter how many times I wanted to come here, we never did, she always promised but it never happened." Edward caressed her cheek. "I haven't seen her since I was fifteen. I only hear from her when she needs something anymore."

"What about when you father passed?" he asked.

"I spent the last few months of high school with Angela's family, and then I moved to Seattle for school. I knew if I didn't leave, I would've probably ended up with a house and a baby, with a waitressing job or working my way up at the grocery store for the rest of my life. Without my dad there, I didn't want to get tied down in Forks; I just wanted to start over," she confessed. "It was good for me. I enrolled, found my apartment, got a few jobs, and was a part of a couple of groups that helped me a lot." Neither spoke as they watched EJ, content to be in each other's arms.

"EJ, c'mon, time to head inside," Edward called. He was pleased to see the smile that lit up his son's face as he sprinted toward them. He squeezed Bella a little tighter, grateful for her presence in their lives. She was changing them, linking them all together as a family. He had always loved his son, more than life itself, but she pulled, pushed and prodded the parental side out of him, helped him connect with his child in a way he didn't know he was missing. He let go of her and swept his son off his feet and onto his hip, he reached out with his free right hand and grasped Bella's hand into his.

"Do you want to eat down here or in our room?" Edward asked as EJ eyed a very pregnant woman suspiciously.

"Room service; I feel all grungy," Bella admitted looking around at the very well dressed people that were waiting to get into the restaurant.

"Psst, Bella?" EJ whispered, not taking his eyes off the pregnant woman.

"What's wrong with that lady?"

Bella's lip twitched upward. "She's pregnant," she answered; with EJ's crumpled brow she realized that he was still confused. "That means she has a baby growing inside her belly."

Edward snickered at the horror that crossed his child's face. "She ate her baby?" he asked dismayed as they walked toward the elevator.

"No–no, that's just how babies grow until they're big enough to be born," Bella explained, shooting Edward a look for his whole body was shaking with silent laughter as they entered the elevator.

EJ pursed his lips, clearly frustrated and thinking. "Well, how did the baby get in there?" With that question Edward's body froze, and his eyes shot to Bella's.

"Very special love magic," Bella explained simply as they exited the elevator and entered their suite. Edward shot her a wolfish smile as he pictured performing that special brand of love magic with Bella, he shook his head as he pictured her soft and round with his child.

Together they ate pasta and bread in their pajamas, followed by reading two chapters of _The Adventures of the Bailey School Kids_, inside of EJ's tent residing in the second bedroom of the suite. "Sweet dreams," Bella whispered as Edward handed EJ his stuffed giraffe.

"Finally, you're all mine," Edward teased as he tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her soft protesting as he strutted to the master bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, his eyes lit up with lust and desire. She rolled over and her eyes caught sight of their private balcony, and striking view of the night sky and Orlando, off in the distance. He followed her outside, loving the emotions that flashed behind her eyes.

"Look at that!" she exclaimed softly, twirling around and giggling. "Amazing, Edward," is all she said being momentarily at a loss for words. After a few peaceful minutes soaking in the view she sobered. "Next time I get mad, you can't just sweep us off to some magical land. This won't always work," she said softly.

"I'm still the same man. I never meant to fool you, or hide who I am from you, Isabella. You have to understand that it's uncommon for me to meet someone that doesn't know, exactly who they think I am," Edward reasoned as he stepped into her personal space. "I do run a criminal organization, but please don't ask me to change that because I can't. That part of me isn't something from which I can just walk away," Edward said, stiffening. He knew this was something they really need to discuss and move on from. "I was born into this life, Isabella," he explained. "There is no out for me; the only way out comes from the receiving end of a bullet and death."

"I know," she breathed, she had figured as much. "Edward you're a criminal; not just a criminal, you're a mobster, a Mob Boss," Bella whispered and her deep, brown eyes meet his. "I can't bring myself to care about that," she admitted blushing deeply. "Do you know what scares me the most?" she asked, "that you'll get caught or we'll lose you."

"I can't promise you that I'll always be safe. There is no way I can tell you I'll always be on the right side of the law," Edward said wrapping his arms around her. "I can promise that you and EJ will always be protected, taken care of and that I will gladly die before my life brings either of you any pain."

"What about EJ, does he have to live this life, too?" Bella's voice cracked, she couldn't imagine her sweet boy or any children they might have being a part of his father's organization.

Edward's heart cracked at the deep sadness he found in Bella's eyes, he shook his head negatively. "No."

"What if we decide to have more children?" she questioned.

"No," Edward restated firmly. "I will do everything I can to keep them out of this lifestyle. I am doing everything I can to pull my family away from this dangerous world. I've been working at this a long time, Bella. I never wanted this and I am doing everything I can," he admitted to her, his green eyes filled with pain.

"Okay," she said nodding and wrapping herself around him. "Can you promise that you'll always try to come home to us?"

"Yes, I swear to you. I will always do whatever it takes to make it back home to you guys. I won't go down easily or get caught stupidly," Edward promised. "I love hearing you saying that," he confessed quietly, his body relaxing the weight of everything crumbling around him. "I love knowing you think of me and EJ as home," he moaned loudly as Bella's lips reached up and caught his in a sweet kiss. "I need you to stay, Isabella; I know it sounds crazy but I need you to stay. Please see past that part of me, and be able to forgive me and…" he faltered, could he really ask her to love him.

"I love you," Bella breathed against his lips. The simple words taking root into his soul, as her chocolate-brown eyes locked on Edward's emerald-green ones. He watched as she pulled back and bit her lip nervously; he groaned as her pink little tongue darted out of her mouth to soothe her abused bottom lip. "You don't have to say…" she started to say, her voice shaky and raw. "I mean, it's okay if you don't," she rambled, her confidence melting and embarrassment struggling to take hold, but before she could feel rejected or humiliated Edward cut her off.

"I love you, too, Isabella, never doubt that," he grinned widely. He hadn't been aware at how badly he had needed to say it. How much he had wanted to hear those words spill from her lips, until after they had fallen.

She smiled boldly. "Prove it," she commanded into his ear before nibbling his earlobe teasingly.

He knew she needed his physical reassurance, love.

His love.

He groaned as her soft kisses made a slow trail down his five o'clock shadow. It hit him, this wasn't like the meaningless sex he was used to having. This wasn't dirty, emotionless or manipulative. This was raw, engaging, equally about her pleasure and his.

"I'm going to make love to you—right here, right now on this balcony, underneath these glorious stars, with the soft moonlight glowing against your skin," he whispered naughtily, making her shiver as he gently tugged her sundress over her head. He made quick work of removing her white, lacy bra, before gently laying her back onto the double chaise lounge chair. With a quick twist of a lever, it positioned itself down into a bed where she slipped her matching thong off. He grinned down at her. "So beautiful," he murmured, drinking her in–his eyes darkening with lust. "I'm going to make you mine, Isabella. All fucking mine, no man will ever see you like this again but me, your eyes bright and wide so filled with want and love. If other men knew what I had, they'd be jealous bastards. There have been wars over women like you, and men would kill to have a woman like you, Isabella." He leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to her lips, giving her a glimpse of the possessiveness and darker side of him. He swiped his tongue over her lip; he groaned as her lips parted and her tongue darted out and clashed against his.

"Edward," she moaned gently, pushing him back lightly. "You're overdressed," she murmured raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his polo and jeans.

"I can remedy that," he chuckled, and pulled his polo over his head, not caring where it landed. He loved how her eyes drank him in as they ran up and down his bare chest, over every scar, running over his well-formed abs, and how her gaze lingered on his family crest tattoo that sat near his heart. He kicked his shoes, socks, jeans and briefs away from him before settling between her thighs once again. He growled lowly in the back of his throat as her small soft hands traced over his tattoo. "After we're married, your name goes here," he said thumping the space in between the crest and EJ's name.

He slides his tongue up from her belly button over the swells of her breasts, his mouth stopping when it finds its destination. He brings her nipple into his mouth with a gentle suck. A soft whimper encourages him, so he gives an experimental tug and is welcomed with a louder groan. He sucks harder, finding a rhythm that leaves her panting and wanting, needing more.

Everything about this image was right, _**she**_ was right, she belonged here with him, in his bed, by his side, mothering his children, loving him. He had to say it again, hear it again. He releases her nipple with a soft pop, and presses himself to her center as he hovers over her, "I love you."

"I love you," she cries out, it happens so suddenly, a single, well positioned thrust and she could only moan as he slides fully inside of her.

He remains still, looking down on her with an oddly tender gaze nothing like his intense stare she was used to; she could feel every twitch, the rapid wildly beating of his heart underneath her fingertips. They were locked together so tightly, she was amazed when he began rocking his hips, sending waves of pleasure up her spine. Her release was building low and deep, coiling waiting for her to fall over the edge of bliss.

"I'm yours, baby," Bella whispered as he clung to her. There wasn't anything less she could give him that he didn't already have. She was his as much as he was hers.

"Ah, love," Edward growled, seeming to come undone by her words. His control was gone. He pulled her fingers to his mouth and licked them and placed them over her clit. "I need you to get yourself there, love, I'm not going to last much longer, so fucking sweet," he commanded switching positions, giving her easier access.

The world seemed to still around them; nothing else matters but the feel of him inside of her, he felt amazing on top of her, so solid, a part of her never wanted this moment to end. Never had she felt so connected with another soul, and she gasped suddenly, crying out his name as her sweet release washed over her.

He was consumed by her, if he thought for a second before he could let her a walk away, he was damn wrong. The slickness of her heat, the softness of her body, and her swollen lips upon his skin that seemed to tingle wherever her kisses landed. She was completely his, made for him. He let himself go when her soft cry rang in his ears and the tugging of her inner walls clenching and releasing around him.

They lay there tangled together, catching their breaths, observing the stars above them, and glancing off over Orlando twinkling in the distance.

"Now, I might be wrong, but I'm pretty positive that mob bosses don't go to Disney World," she teased heartedly, kissing his tattoo.

Edward chuckled. "That sounds like one of EJ's mystery kid books."

* * *

Author Note...

* * *

I know my updates come at a slow pace but I can explain. It's really quite simple, I have a Life, a very busy and stressful life. My baby boy has turned into a toddler and he never stops moving until he crashes. I also share the computer with my four year old daughter. She's my little Einstein. I am trying, I really am... I love writing! It's my escapism. My happy place especially when real life blows and lately it has sucked! I write purely for fun, for an escape and it's free. Anyone wishing for professional standards of writing should go and buy a book.

Thanks

Pre-Reader - **TeamAllTwilight**

Beta -** Bobbi**


End file.
